


Mama

by RedHawk74



Series: The War [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death Threats, EXO Have Powers (EXO), EXO Planet (EXO), Good versus Evil, Immortality, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Minor Character Death, OT12 (EXO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Lives, Resistance, Sad, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawk74/pseuds/RedHawk74
Summary: The legends had been lost for centuries. Now, they must reunite to save the known universe from their old enemy once again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: The War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Xiumin

**Author's Note:**

> There will be other books and other chapters to this series. As long as I have the time and motive to write the story, they will be posted.  
> This is probably going to be the 2nd book of the series. Though that decision is uncertain.

Episode 1: The Discovery

[Age: 12]

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the people in the small town of Staglight bustled about their normal routines. Minseok had just finished shopping to refill the fridge and cupboards. He was rushing out of the market but was stopped by a group of guys from school. 

“Hey, Loser! What are you doing?! This isn’t your turf!” yelled a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a typical bully from school. 

“I’m just walking home,” Minseok replied in a meek voice. He didn’t want to deal with them today. It had been such a great day so far. They were just going to ruin it like always as they made him feel like he was worthless. 

“Bad idea. You, like, should have just walked the long way,” a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes said while checking out her nails, popping the gum that she made into a bubble. Soon enough, he was surrounded by a large group of boys and girls from his school. He recognized all of them as the people that would bully and hurt other students. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Minseok squeaked out. He felt someone on his left shove him, causing him to stumble to the right. He fell to the ground as he was shoved in the back before he could regain balance. He automatically threw his hands to catch his fall, sending the bags of groceries to the ground. A few cans of food rolled out of the fallen bags, but other than that his groceries were still there. 

“You better have the toll money, brat,” said the same boy from earlier. His arms were crossed as the girl stood on his right. 

“I don’t have any left!” Minseok cried out in a desperate attempt for them to leave him alone. The kids that surrounded him looked at him with anger on their faces. 

“You pathetic waste of space! You think you can just come into our turf without paying the toll?!” the boy raged. The girl popped her gum again before speaking up. 

“Like, I bet his whole family is, like, pathetic. Even, like, his old hag of a grandma” she said in disgust. As soon as the words registered in Minseok’s head, he felt an icy rage build inside of him. How dare they! They could insult him all they wanted but  _ no one _ insults his family, especially not his GranGran. 

Minseok slowly began to stand up from where he was still laying on the ground. All the other kids around him began to yell out their agreements with the statement. He faced the boy and girl, the two that seemed like the leaders of the group. His glare was coldly looking as his face slowly screwed into an enraged expression. 

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ did you just say to me?” Minseok asked. His voice was eerily calm compared to his frightened voice mere seconds ago. The laughing of the kids grew quieter from the strange reaction. 

Unknown to the group of children, frost had begun to grow with the center point being Minseok. The adults in the market could feel the cold growing and noticed the frost and its origin. People were shocked and began to whisper and point at the confrontation. 

“What are you, deaf? She said your whole family is just as  _ pathetic _ and  _ worthless  _ as you!” the boy said, taking a step closer to Minseok. Suddenly, the frost on the ground grew onto the boy and became ice, trapping the boy. The kids around Minseok screamed in fear and quickly retreated from the scene as the ice began to grow outward. The adults were watching in mild horror as the ice crept up the boy’s legs. 

“Never, and I mean  _ never _ , insult my family or my Grandma  _ ever _ again,” Minseok calmly stated before he turned and grabbed his fallen groceries. He walked away from the market, a trail of ice and frost following in his footsteps. The adults from the market were all looking at him in fear, hoping that he would do that to them. 

Minseok took deep breaths to calm himself as he walked to his GranGran’s house. He shouldn’t have gotten so mad, but even the thought of someone badmouthing his family made him agitated. He was able to calm down as he walked into the entrance of the house. 

He placed the bags of food on the counter of the kitchen and put everything away. It was swift and he began his short walk down the hall and into his room. 

It took some time, but on the way there, he had calmed down a bit. He put away the groceries he had just bought and walked down the hall to his room. He thought about what he had just done in the town only a few minutes prior. It was completely impossible. It was the middle of the summer and they only had ice and snow a few days in the winter months. He had created ice and frost from nothing. But it did remind him of something his family had been researching. 

He entered his room and his eyes zoomed to a familiar research journal sitting on his desk. His parents gave it to him before they moved to a town with better opportunities. He quickly walked over to the journal and looked at the cover. It was of a weird-looking tree. Though he knew that it was a symbol that went along with an old myth his family had been researching for centuries. This was actually one of the many books they had about it. 

He opened the journal to a bookmarked page that he liked to read in his free time. It was about the oldest member of a legendary group that died to defeat an ancient evil from taking over the known universe. Xiumin, the ‘Ice Prince’ had ice powers, just like he did. Well, he had powers like Xiumin. 

He turned to the next page of the book and began to read about the legend for what could have been the 100th time. “He was said to have the power of Ice, but a heart of fire…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Nightmare

(Age: 16)

Loud bangs and cries of pain could be heard across the battlefield. Xiumin ignored it as he continued to send ice spike after ice spike at the Red Androids. He, along with the others, thought this battle would be the same as the others even shorter since there were only 36 Red Androids. That’s where they were wrong. An hour into the fight and he realized these Red Androids were made up of tougher metal than they usually were made of. 

These Red Androids were stronger, faster, and more flexible than the normal ones they would fight. He shot another spike of ice, this one even thicker and sharper than before. It went through the Red Android in front of him, causing it to shut down due to heavy damage. He turned to take down the last one, but he heard a familiar scream of pain coming from one of the members. His attention was brought over in that direction and he saw a glimpse of Baekhyun getting hit in the arm with a beam of red. 

“Shit! You fucking bastards! I’ll fucking destroy you!” the rage in Chanyeol’s voice was clear. This whole ordeal distracted Xiumin from his own battle. He turned back just in time to put up a weak ice shield. The arm of the Red Android blew through the ice like it was nothing and hit him hard. He lost his breath as the air rushed past him. 

He heard a metal clang as he collided with a Red Android that one of the others was fighting. He felt the impact, but the pain came moments later. It was slow at first, but then it felt like someone smashed his head open. His hearing also became muffled as a loud ringing overtook his hearing. 

Xiumin ignored it as he tried to stand up. He stumbled as he got onto his legs. His vision and depth perception were wacky. He stood still to wait for it to go away, but instead, his knees gave out under him. His vision went black even though his eyes were open. Everything was just so dizzy. 

“Xiumin! Stay with us!” he heard a muffled yell from his right. He was surprised that it got through the ringing in his head. He was really confused at this point and wanted to sleep off the pain and the ringing. It was just too much for him to handle. He heard another person saying muffled things, but the ringing was still louder. 

He felt his eyes close and the muffled words began to sound panicked. Slowly, the pain began to dissipate and the ringing began to lower in volume. Soon enough, the pain was gone and the ringing was gone. Under himself, he felt a soft surface. He slowly began to open his eyes. 

“Hey. Are you with us now, Xiumin?” asked the soft voice of Lay. Xiumin turned to look over at the younger man and his surroundings. He was on a medical bed in one of the medical tents they had set up. There were people all over the tent both in and out of beds. The sound of gunshots had stopped as well. 

“Yeah. What happened?” he asked. He honestly had no idea what happened after he was hit by the Red Android's arm. He looked back at Lay and saw him healing a large cut on his arm. He was a little surprised to not have noticed it. 

“You were smacked head-first into a Red Android that D.O was fighting. You destroyed it upon impact, but your head was split open. It took quite a bit of time for me to heal your head and in that time, the others managed to finish the battle,” he calmly said as he finished healing Xiumin’s arm. 

Xiumin sits up from where he was laying and slowly gets out of bed. Lay didn’t push him down, so he knew that it was okay for him to move. He looked around the room at a better angle and noticed that Chen was just two beds away. The younger man was sitting there with his head in his hands. 

Xiumin walked over and sat on Chen’s right. “Hey, Chen. Are you okay?” he asked, causing Chen to look up from where his head was facing the ground. The silvery-blonde looked at him with relieved eyes. 

“I thought you died! You weren’t responding when D.O called your name. You were just lying there with blood coming out of the crack in the back of your head,” he said as sobs began to come over him. Xiumin wrapped an arm around him as he cried.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m okay,” Xiumin said as a tear fell down his face. He closed his eyes as he hugged Chen tighter. 

Minseok burst into a sitting position as the nightmare ended. He felt wetness on his cheeks and found that he was crying. He would have to go through this so many more times. Especially since he knew that battle was actually one of the less bloody and gory battles they had fought in. Though it was still one of the worst that he had remembered so far since his powers and memories began to return. 

He still remembered when they were leaving the planet. There were hundreds of bodies lying all over the battlefield. The small number of Red Androids that were there had been destroyed and were scattered about the remains of those soldiers. 

There was so much blood covering what used to be a large field of green grass and white lilies. It was sickening and he had almost thrown up that first time. He still felt that sick queasy feeling as he thought about all the bodies and blood. 

He stood up from his bed and went over to his personal journal. He wrote down the nightmare in less detail than what he remembered but made sure to mention what the field used to be before the battle. This was yet another memory that solidified his decision to search for the other legends. 

Minseok sighed as he closed his journal and put down his pencil. It was going to take several more years to get the resources and knowledge he would need to find the other legends. In the meantime, he would need as much rest as he could get, because the nightmares were only going to get worse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Departure

(Age: 21)

Xiumin felt a pit form inside his stomach as he walked over to where his family was standing. His bags were placed inside the ship a few hours ago and he had spent the day saying goodbye to everyone he knew. All he had to do now, was say it to his parents and little sister. 

“Mom, Dad, I’m going to miss you. I promise I’ll try to visit when I can,” Xiumin said as he pulled his parents into a hug. His mother sniffled a bit as some tears rolled down her face. It wasn’t very often that Xiumin witnessed his mother cry. 

“We know Minseok, honey. We just never thought we’d see the day that our eldest would go off-planet. You seemed like the type to stay near home,” his mother said. Xiumin internally chuckled at that. He was someone to stay near home, but Exo Planet would always be his first home. 

Xiumin was released from the hug and he could see his father holding in tears. A young teenage girl hugged him soon after he was released. 

“Do you have to go? You can stay and find a job here instead!” his 14-year-old sister tried to convince him. He hugged her back and ruffled her hair. 

“Sorry, Minyeon. I finally have the resources to go out and explore the universe, like I’ve always wanted. Just know that I’ll come back no matter what, okay?” he reassured her as she hugged him tighter. She let go and Xiumin began to walk toward the ship. 

He was at the entrance of the ship when a woman walked up to him. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn’t place it because of the hair in her face. 

“Minseok, can I talk to you in private?” she asked. She moved the hair out of her face and Xiumin recognized her as his ex-girlfriend from high school, Soojin. Xiumin sighed and followed after her as she went over to a place with fewer people. 

“Okay, we’re somewhere private. Now, what do you want?” Xiumin asked. The annoyance was clear in his voice. Xiumin cringed when Soojin pouted at the words. It was such a fake act. 

“Seokie! I don’t want you to leave me~” she whined as she tried to hug his arm. It was an action she would do often when they were in high school. He quickly dodged her and glared as she stumbled a bit. 

“I don’t care! We’ve been over this! We aren’t dating, we’ve been broken up since Junior year in high school! So stop trying to find love in someone that doesn’t care about you,” Xiumin replied loudly in anger. He could already feel the frost starting to spread from his rage. Soojin’s face twisted and the sappy look turned into one of fury. 

“It’s because I love you! You are the only person I want and the person that-!” Soojin yelled before getting cut off. 

“I’m gay! I like guys, okay! Girls were never a romantic or sexual interest of mine! You were only a test phase and never stood a chance. So just, leave. Me. Alone!” Xiumin yelled out the final few words. The temperature in the launching bay had decreased and the area around Xiumin was covered in frost, but like normal he never felt the cold. 

He turned away and began to make his way back to his ship, feeling smug as Soojin didn’t follow after him. Though he never noticed the frost that followed him a few feet back to the ship, just like the day he learned about his powers. 

Xiumin waved to his parents and little sister as he entered his ship. He sighed in relief as he closed the door. No more crazy ex-girlfriend once he was in space. He walked the short distance to the cockpit and looked around. The technology in the ship was high-tech for this planet but was quite old compared to the technological advancements on Exo Planet.

Xiumin sat down in the pilot’s seat and began to start the engines. He smiled as he heard the hum of the engines turning on. He lifted off the ground and slowly maneuvered the ship out of the docking bay and into the atmosphere. 

The ship was a little shaky from leaving the planet’s gravitational pull. Once the shaking stopped, he set coordinates for where he remembered Exo Planet to be. He turned on the autopilot and leaned back into his chair. It wouldn’t be long until he got to see the other legends again. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Soojin watched as the ship holding her mission and lover flew away. Her face turned from anger to blankness as she was taught. She left the ship hanger and made her way to the secret meeting location, knowing that she was going to be facing the consequences. 

She walked down the dark streets of the Red Force controlled part of town. It was always dark here but like any good spy, she didn’t question it. Other men and women were walking and talking on the sidewalks, most were just drug dealers and drug addicts. 

Soojin turned into an even darker alley, heading for a door with ancient red markings on it. She found it strange, but the Red Force was an old organization that her ancestors were also spies for. 

She entered the door and found several women standing around and talking inside. “Hey, the newbies here!” one of them called. Everyone turned to see Soojin entering through the door. 

Soojin was brought over to a small group of women and the conversations went back up. “We all have gathered even more knowledge on our assignments, what about you?” the oldest woman asked. She looked to be around her early 30s. 

Soojin quickly stopped the nervousness from showing on her face before she replied calmly. “Yes, though there is a slight problem,” she began, but was cut off as a woman with red hair and eyes entered the room. Soojin ignored the others’ reports and waited for her name to be called. Though she did notice that each of them basically said their missions were still underway. 

Soojin heard her name and she went up to kneel in front of the red-haired woman. “Your objective?” the woman asked. 

“My objective was to gather information on Kim Minseok also known as Ice Legend, Xiumin,” Soojin replied. 

“Were there any problems gaining the information?” she questioned. Soojin shook her head but still spoke. 

“No ma’am. Though a problem has arisen just today. Xiumin left the planet and his family wasn’t enough to stop him,” she reluctantly said. The room became quiet as she felt killer intent coming from the red-haired woman in front of her. 

“He, what!? You allowed your assignment to go off-planet and didn’t even think to follow him?!” The woman sounded angry and it was proved when a hand wrapped around Soojin’s neck and lifted her off the ground. She was thrown into the wall above the door and the force caused cracks to appear. 

Soojin fell to the floor, whimpering in pain. The woman turned and said, “You’re lucky that I’m allowing you to live. Our leader would have killed you for failing and our youngest ones would have accidentally killed you in anger.” The woman walked out of the room, leaving Soojin to the care of the other spies. 


	2. Luhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lu is their last name, it means deer. Siblings: Lu Mei[Female, 1], Lu Da [Male, 2], Lu Peng [Male, 3], Lu Jia [Female, 4], Lu Bao [Female, 5], Lu Gang [Male, 6]

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age: 12)

Lu Han ran down the stairs to the living room. He could barely hold in the smile. In his hands was a lifelike model of the neighborhood he and his family lived in. “Mom! Dad! Look what I made!” He called out in excitement. Though it quickly died down once he looked around the room. 

Lu Mei and Lu Da, his oldest siblings, were sitting on one side of the couch, talking about modeling and acting jobs. “I still can’t believe that I got accepted! I mean, I’m still pretty new at acting,” he heard Lu Da say. 

Lu Mei smiled and replied, “Of course you did, you’ve been training for years!” Lu Han cut out that conversation there. Honestly he was happy for them, but he didn’t care about that stuff. It just never piqued his interest. 

Lu Peng, his 2nd oldest brother, was teaching Lu Bao, his youngest older sister, how to make the meal they were eating tonight. “Remember to not keep the stovetop too hot while cooking this much food. You might burn some while working on a different food,” Lu Peng said as he turned down the stovetop heat. 

“Okay, I got it. Don’t cook with too much heat when making several foods at the same time,” Lu Bao repeated, likely to keep the information in her head. Lu Han suddenly wished he was into cooking. Lu Peng was known as one of the youngest world-class chefs. 

Lu Han turned to the dining table to see his youngest older brother, Lu Gang, working on a number of college assignments on his holographic computer. He was silent as he worked, and Lu Han was impressed. His brother was only 2 years older than him and already had college work to do. Luhan knew he wasn’t that smart. 

Then he turned to look at his parents who were sitting across from Lu Gang in the dining room. When he saw what they were doing, he was overcome by rage. Lu Jia, his 2nd oldest sister, was sitting next to Lu Gang, showing their parents a holographic view of the entire city that they lived in. “Not only that, but it’s live and you can even zoom in and out with your hands! Isn’t that cool!”

“Look at all our children. All six of them are so good at what they do!” his mom said. Lu Han felt the anger grow inside him. Six? Six?! They had  _ seven _ children, not  _ six _ !

“I’m so proud of you guys for working so hard!” his father complimented. Lu Han froze at the words.  _ ‘So proud of you guys’ _ . They were talking about his older siblings and they were  _ proud  _ of them. Why couldn’t they be proud of  _ him _ ?! He looked down at his creation. His siblings were so much greater than him so why would they look at some  _ stupid _ baby model that  _ he _ made. He’s pretty sure one of his other siblings already made one before. Seriously! His sister had made a holographic one of the city for crying out loud. He could feel his face turning red from anger. 

Lu Han, in his fit of rage, threw his creation onto the floor, smashing it to pieces. There was a loud crashing sound and he noticed that most of his siblings looked at him. He ignored it as he walked back up the stairs. He got to his door and forced it open. 

He slammed the door behind him and sat on his bed, face still red from his anger. He took a few deep breaths. Just as he was about to begin to calm down, he remembered why he was angry. His parents had once again ignored him for one of his six older siblings. He had finally done something that would impress them, but then they got absorbed by whatever one of his siblings was doing better. Of course, it wasn’t his siblings’ fault for stealing his parents’ attention. 

“Argh! Why can’t they just notice me?! I’ve done everything I can to be the perfect son!” Lu Han hissed out as he felt frustrated tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as he looked up from his knees. 

“W-what the heck!” He squeaked out in surprise when he saw all the items in the room floating about in the air. His focused rage ended as he became confused. At that moment, all the items fell to the wooden floor. He heard several soft thuds as the items fell to the floor. 

“Wow, what was that?” Lu Han whispered to himself. He hadn’t seen anything like that, but it seemed familiar. He thought hard for a few seconds before remembering that he had read about it! He quickly got off his bed and went to the small bookshelf on the other side of the room. On the 2nd row, a book named “The Legendary 12” sat comfortably between several other books. 

Lu Han took the book out of the case and proceeded to climb back into his bed. He flipped the pages until it got to the one he was looking for. The title of the page was “The Telekinetic Prince, Luhan”. His eyes wandered further down the page as he began to read more about the legend. 

“At first, he didn’t exactly have control over his ability. Whenever he felt intense emotion, usually anger, his powers would become hard to control…” Lu Han stopped there. That was just like him! He was angry earlier and that was when the items in the room began to float. 

“Okay, so all I have to do is learn to control my powers when I get angry!” He muttered to himself. He closed the book and placed it down next to him. He looked around the room for something small that he could practice with. When he found a pencil he concentrated on bringing it over to him. 

Lu Han watched in concentration as the pencil lifted up slowly, but wobbly. Then the pencil fell back onto his desk a few feet away from him. He tried again, this time using his hand to try and ‘feel’ the pencil. This time, the pencil began to slowly move toward him. It was wobbly, but eventually, he got the pencil to reach him. Lu Han smiled when the pencil reached him. He placed it on the nightstand next to him and laid back in bed, exhausted. He would take a few minutes of rest before he began to work again. Though as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep from the built-up mental and physical exhaustion of that day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Nightmare

(Age:15)

Luhan’s muscles ached as he dodged yet another beam coming from one of the Red Androids. He used his ability to grab the android and smash it into the ground. He lifted the mechanical being up and down until it was practically dismantled before flinging it out of the battlefield. He slowly stood up from his place on the floor, muscles protesting the movement. Despite that, he knew that he needed to continue fighting. 

Luhan looked around the battlefield for any Red Androids that they hadn’t destroyed when he noticed the sky. It was darker than it was when they started the battle. They had probably been fighting them for hours, but he couldn’t really tell. Time always became relative during battle. 

“They’re almost gone! Keep going guys!” Luhan faintly heard the leader, Suho, yell from somewhere on his left. He couldn’t really acknowledge the leader as a trio of Red Androids suddenly appeared in front of him. He sent the first one into another Red Android that was attacking Lay. He didn’t pay much more attention to that as he used most of his remaining strength to throw the last two Red Androids. They went flying before hitting a nearby rock wall, no doubt created by D.O. 

Luhan glanced around at the scene before him. The large squadron of Red Androids that attacked them had been completely disabled, despite how long it took. The small area they fought in was completely wrecked. There were scorch marks which he knew were probably from Baekhyun, Chen, and Chanyeol. There were puddles from Suho and from the melting ice created by Xiumin. The trees were sliced from Sehun’s wind. The craters though were caused by himself, Kris, Lay, D.O, Tao, and Kai. 

He was snapped out of his observation when he heard an explosion coming from the North. He turned and saw a mushroom cloud growing in the distance. The ground shook and they all felt the shockwave from the explosion. “What just-” Luhan started before he realized what had been destroyed. A city with a population of around 62 million people was where the crater now took place. The crater itself was large and the lake that was next to the city flowed into the enlarged hole. 

Luhan felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at the crater. Why couldn’t they save those people? Weren’t they supposed to be legends that could do anything? His gaze fell to the broken remains of the Red Androids that attacked them. He felt anger grow in him as he realized that it was only a distraction. The Red Force’s real objective was to destroy the city but to do that they needed to keep the twelve of them distracted. He couldn’t believe how  _ stupid _ he had been. 

His body shook in anger as tears fell down his cheeks. At least, he thought it was anger until he fell to the ground as his legs gave out. Despite his exhaustion and need to rest, he felt the urge to scream out his frustrations. So he did. He closed his eyes before he opened his mouth and screamed. 

Lu Han suddenly found himself in his bed. Tears fell down his face and his mouth closed. Just as suddenly, the two eldest of his siblings entered the room. 

“Hey, everything is okay Han. You’re okay,” Lu Mei, his eldest sister said as she sat on his left. His eldest brother, Lu Da, sat on his right side. The two of them cuddled into their youngest brother and tried to comfort him the best they could. 

Lu Han, on the other hand, was thinking back to the nightmare. It was one of many dreams and nightmares he has had about his past life. Though this nightmare was different. It made him realize how much he missed the other legends. 

“I-I need to talk to you guys about something,” Lu Han stuttered out a bit at first. He was going to tell his older siblings about who and what he was. 

“We’re both listening, Hannie,” Lu Da said in a soft tone. Lu Han took a deep breath before he began. 

“So, there’s something I haven’t told you,” Lu Han began. “I’ve been seeing things.” Lu Han quickly explained himself at the short sentence. “I mean, not like hallucinations, but more like I’ve been seeing memories of another life. One where I’m fighting these red androids to protect the innocent. I even have telekinesis in them.”

“So, you’ve been having weird dreams? Everyone has those,” his brother said. Lu Mei nodded before speaking. 

“If they bother you, we can go to a specialist and they can go away,” she suggested. Lu Han felt exasperated at their lack of knowledge. 

“No. You don’t understand! That was my past life and the only reason I’m remembering it is because the people that created the red androids are coming back and the others will need my help to defeat them once and for all!” Lu Han tried to explain. 

“Okay, he seems delirious, do we need to go see a doctor?” he heard Lu Da say to Lu Mei. He saw the concern in their eyes as they looked at each other. He then got a great idea. He’d show them his ability. 

“I can show you! I’ve been training,” he replied before moving his hand to the desk. He concentrated and lifted his holopad and brought it over to him. He looked at his siblings’ shocked faces. “I told you! I’m Luhan, the Prince of Telekinesis. Well, I was in my past life,” he said. 

His sister sighed. “If what you said was true about the red androids, then you’re going to have to train,” she said. His brother nodded along. 

“We’ll help you as well. Whenever we’re free we’ll help you train, both physically and with your ability. When we aren’t able to be here, we’ll send you the guide for what to do,” Lu Da added. 

“We’ll even get you a spacecraft if you need one, but only when you come of age,” Lu Mei finished. Lu Han smiled. Even if his parents weren’t proud of him or cared for him, at least his siblings cared. 

“Thanks. I honestly thought you were going to be like mom and dad. They don’t really care what I do, but I promise I’ll make you both proud!” Lu Han said, determined to do just that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Escape 

(Age:21)

Luhan felt a bit strange to see most of his family waving at him as he walked into the docking bay that held the spaceship he would be using. He knew that his siblings loved him, but he didn’t think that they would all show up. In fact, the only thing that he expected that came true was that his parents weren’t there. His siblings stood in two different groups. The first held the four youngest of his older siblings. The other group held Lu Da and Lu Mei. He walked over to the younger of his older siblings with a skip in his step. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Luhan asked with a slight surprise. 

“Well, we wanted to see you off!” Lu Bao declared with excitement in her voice. Luhan felt embarrassment as his 3rd older sister’s voice bounced off the wall. 

“You’re our youngest sibling, our baby. Why wouldn’t we see you off?” Lu Peng answered while rubbing Luhan’s head. With slight annoyance, Luhan batted away his 2nd older brother’s hands. 

“You better make a name for yourself out there, you hear me?” Lu Jia, his 2nd older sister, demanded of him. Luhan smiled and nodded with determination. 

“You also better come back to visit us. If not, we’ll come looking for you!” Lu Gang, his 3rd oldest brother, threatened from Luhan’s left. Luhan jumped in surprise and quickly nodded. 

“I’ll miss you guys. I promise I’ll visit when I can,” Luhan said as he waved at them, walking over to Lu Mei and Lu Da. As he got closer he could see the apprehension on their faces. He stood in front of them and waited for them to start speaking. 

“Lu Han, are you sure about this? I know we’ve helped you train for the past few years, but do you think you’re ready to face that Red Force?” Lu Da asked, fear clear in his voice. Luhan sighed. Of course, his eldest brother would try to convince him to stay. 

“I’m sure that I’m ready. If I’m not, I have the other eleven legends to help me. I just have to go find them,” Luhan replied. 

“Okay. Make sure to take care of yourself when you go out there. Don’t forget to bring the other legends with you when you visit us, okay?” Lu Mei commanded, affection clear in her voice. Luhan nodded as he wiped his face of the few tears that escaped his eyes. Lu Mei and Lu Da brought their youngest brother into a hug. 

“I-I’m going to miss you. Tell the others that I love them too?” Luhan asked as he was freed from the hug. 

“We will, now you on your journey,” Lu Mei said as Luhan began to walk away from them. 

Before he entered the ship, he turned around to look at all six of his siblings. He waved at all of them before turning back into the spaceship. He walked into the cockpit and found that his bag was already on the ship. He sighed, he knew he forgot something when he left the house. He was just glad one of his siblings realized he would forget it. 

He sat down in the pilot’s seat as he turned on the engines. He steadily lifted the ship off the ground and out of the docking bay. The window of the cockpit was large enough for him to see the Capital of the planet Domade, Josa. It was a large and beautiful city. He looked away from the site as he piloted the ship into space. 

Luhan typed in the coordinates to Exo Planet and turned on the autopilot. It was going to be smooth sailing now. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he noticed a flash of red from outside the window. He sat up and looked out.

“What is this?” He felt a sense of dread fill him at the sight that was before him. A large armada of Red Force ships had just come out of hyperspace. He thought about his planet. The Red Force was here to take over and kill any resistance members they found. “No no no, you aren’t supposed to be here!” What would happen to his siblings? The only ones that know about this are Lu Mei and Lu Da! Hopefully they would protect his other brothers and sisters.

Luhan quickly turned off the autopilot, knowing what would happen if they saw his ship. He piloted the ship away from the armada and towards the jump coordinates. While doing this he sent a message to Lu Mei and Lu Da. “The Red Force is just outside the planet’s atmosphere. Take the others and hide somewhere that our parents can’t find you. I suspect that they might be part of the Red Force.” He sent the message and hoped they could see it before it was too late. Then he began to send a transmission to any friendly communication lines. “This is Legend Luhan. I’m contacting anyone that hears this message. The Red Force is currently attempting to attack and invade planet Domade. Insufficient resources have left me with no choice but to retreat. Please, be advised that any action to rescue refugees is inadvisable unless with sufficient resources.” He ended the transmission as the ship was hit by another barrage of lasers. “Damnit!”

He piloted the ship through a small asteroid belt and hid for a moment. He checked the console to make sure the messages were sent and sighed in relief when they were both sent out. “Shit! They found me!” he yelled as he began to dodge the laser aimed at his ship. He was getting closer to the jump point, so he began to start up the hyperdrive. He knew that it needed time to charge before being activated, so he continued to maneuver his way around the barrage of lasers. Another rumble of the ship let him know that he was hit again. “Come on, you stupid hyperdrive!” he said. He saw the button for activation turn on and smirked. “Finally!” he called before he hit the button. He was thrown back into his seat at the entrance to hyperspace. He relaxed slightly as the drawback went away. 

He was another step closer to returning to the other legends, but his thoughts were still on what has just happened. His planet was under attack by the Red Force and his family would likely be killed or captured. He just hoped that Lu Mei and Lu Da got the message and would be able to escape before being captured. 


	3. Kris

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

Yifan had been sitting on his bed and leaning against the wall for the past two hours, thinking about what kind of training he was going to be doing the next day when the announcement came. 

“MWY1109, please report to the mission briefing room for your assignment,” the loudspeakers called out. Yifan groaned as he got up from his bed. Today was supposed to be his day off, but those rebels had been causing so many problems lately. 

He got up from his spot and made his way to the mission briefing room. Hopefully his mission would have to deal with the rebels. He really felt like bashing their heads today. 

Yifan entered the room and kneeled in front of his commander, Commander Jiaying. She turned to him and in a monotone voice she said “MWY1109, your mission is to download future rebel movements and delete any evidence that you were there. This is a covert mission. Do not get caught or there will be dire consequences.” She handed him the usb and he pocketed it. 

“Yes, Commander. I will not fail my mission,” Yifan replied before he went out. He was hoping he could beat some sense into the rebels, but hey, maybe he could do it next time. 

He snuck the entire way to the city and, despite it being 3 miles away, he wasn’t even tired. He managed to get deep into the base and he stuck in the usb. The only reason he knew where to find it was from their spy that mapped the whole place. 

Yifan tensed as he heard faint footsteps in the hallway. He looked at the bar that was almost done and let out a sigh of relief when it finished. He unplugged the usb and placed it into a secure pocket. That was when the door to the room opened. Yifan rushed at the person and knocked them down as he ran out of the room. 

He ran down a hall and looked back to see a group of people following him. Though he screeched to a stop when he noticed that he hit a dead end. He looked for a way out and smirked when he noticed how weak the left wall looked. Yifan ran and burst through the wall, it crumbled easily under his impact. 

The room he was in appeared to be unused due to its lack of anything, but it led into another hallway. He entered and turned to the right. 

Yifan growled in frustration as he reached yet another “dead end”. He had run down the damaged hallway thinking that it would lead him to the stairs, but all he found was a torn down wall at the end. He heard the rebels turn the corner to continue chasing him. 

“Come back here you little liberation scum!” yelled one of the rebel guards who were chasing him. Yifan raised his left hand and flipped his middle finger. Enraged screams followed soon after and he smirked in amusement, still running from his pursuers. The distance from this building to the next was possible to cross if he jumped at the correct time and angle. Just as he reached the edge of the building, he jumped to reach the other building. What he didn’t expect was for the jump to become shortened as he jumped off of falling debris. He had forgotten to add the variable of how old the building was to his calculations. 

Dread filled Yifan and his heart clenched as he saw the ground grow closer to him at an increasing speed. He screwed his eyes shut and covered his face, expecting to hit the ground within two point four seconds(2.4). He counted the seconds and as soon as he reached three, he opened his eyes. He felt surprised as his descent to the ground began to slow. His surprise was soon replaced by confusion. How was he doing this? How was this possible? It wasn’t something any of the other non-rebels could do, so why can he do it?

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Yifan’s thoughts came to a stop. He had to finish his assigned mission before any of the rebels could get to him. He began his run in the direction of the liberationist camp. As he ran, his thoughts wandered back to what had just happened. Should he tell anyone about that? He probably shouldn’t. No one else has that skill. So if anyone knew he had it he might be used or worse, experimented on. 

He returned to the real world as he stopped in front of the entrance to the liberationist camp. “Halt! State your code and mission parameters!” one of the four guards outside of the liberationist camp ordered. Yifan blinked before he answered.

“Code: MWY1109. Mission: retrieve future rebel movements without capture. Mission status: Successful,” Yifan answered in a blank voice. It was the voice he was trained to speak with. The guard nodded before the gates opened. Yifan walked into the large building to bring his mission to his commander. As he continued walking, he heard the sound of the gate close behind him. 

He walked down dull lit hallways with grey walls. It was the normal design of all liberationist camps and bases. He walked into the mission command and stood in front of his commander. 

“Wu, Mission and mission status,” the woman commanded. Yifan took out the USB from his pocket and held it in his hand. 

“Mission: Retrieve future rebel movements without capture. Mission Status: Successful,” he repeated his earlier phrase. His commander, Commander Jiaying, took the USB from Yifan’s outstretched hand. As soon as the small object left his hand, Yifan moved his arm back to his side. 

“Good. Your new assignment is to finish your daily training and return to your living quarters to await your next mission,” Commander Jiaying said. Yifan nodded and turned to leave. He walked out of the room and made his way towards the training room. 

Now that he had no important mission, he could think about what happened earlier that day. He fell out of a building and glided to safety. That is definitely not normal. He smiled slightly in the desolate hallway. He had a skill that no one knew about. The smile went away almost instantly. He was going to have to keep that skill to himself until he could be free from this war. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Dream

(Age:16)

The sky was a shade of blue with no signs of rain as the sun shone brightly. Kris smiled from his position in the grass. The other legends were all running around the large field of grass. Most were using the powers. 

“Chanyeol! I swear if you do that one more time!” he heard D.O yell out. He looked over and saw Chanyeol send a small stream of flames at the younger man. D.O quickly got up and tackled the taller man to the ground. Kris felt his body shake as he laughed at the antics of those two. 

The other legends were too far away for him to hear what they were saying, but he still felt warm as they were all having fun. He closed his eyes as he lay completely on the grassy ground. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes to look at the blue sky. 

Then, he felt a weight on his chest. Kris looked down to see Tao laying on his chest with his eyes closed. Kris smiled as Tao snuggled closer to him. 

“Aw, look at the two of them. Cuddling like it’s the end of the world,” Kris heard Suho coo from somewhere on his right side. 

“Oh my gosh! HA! You guys look so cute!” Baekhyun slightly squealed from next to Suho. Kris looked over and saw that the whole group was there. He blocked out the teasing as he held Tao closer to his chest. Then he heard Kai say something amusing. 

“We would never do that in front of other people!” Kai said loudly. Kris and Tao both looked up at Kai. The others, besides D.O, were all holding in their laughter at the loud outburst. 

“We’ve caught you several times before,” Tao began in a dry tone. Kai’s face became a light shade of pink. 

“Actually. We’ve seen all of you cuddling at least once before,” Kris finished off in a matter-of-fact tone. He smirked when he noticed that Kai’s face became a darker shade of pink. 

He was slightly startled when Baekhyun burst out in laughter. Soon enough everyone else began to follow his lead. Kris’ smile was wide as he laughed with the others. 

Kris watched from his spot on the grass as Tao went and began chasing Baekhyun around. Suho smirked as the laughter stopped. That was when the two of them heard a beep. Kris sat up as Suho took out his communicator and showed the holoscreen to him. 

On the screen was a woman wearing a white shoulderless short sleeved shirt and a long black ankle skirt. On top of her brown shoulder length hair was a black hat. “Legends, you must return to the tree immediately. I have some urgent news and of utmost importance that will be better explained in person,” Mama said before she ended the communication. Kris blinked in shock at the short message. Usually she would be much kinder and would let them respond. 

Kris looked at Suho and saw the anxious look on his face. He placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder and nodded. Suho sighed before standing up, Kris following quickly after. 

Everyone froze in their fun when they heard a loud whistle come from the direction of their leaders. Kris had kept a hand on Suho’s shoulder and he could tell the others knew it was bad news. 

“Mama needs us to return immediately. She said it was urgent and of utmost importance,” Suho said. Kris watched as the other legends each looked at each other with nervous and frightful looks on their faces. 

The group of twelve quickly made their way back to their base and to the meeting room that Mama was in. As everyone stood in their spot, Mama began to talk. 

“I’ve recently received information regarding what you were all trained for. The Red Force is coming and they won’t give up until you’re all dead and the Tree of Life is completely destroyed,” she said in seriousness. Kris frowned as he looked down at the table. 

“We knew this, but why is it important now?” Chen asked. Everyone looked to him and them back at Mama. She sighed as she gained a sad look on her face

“The Red Force has been attacking planets across the universe for a long time, but they have finally reached this part of the universe. My sources say they managed to infiltrate one of the planets two galaxies over. It was bound to happen within the past few years,” she said. 

“So what should we do? We’ve never actually fought them before, only in the training room with the fake ones,” Xiumin asked. 

“You will no longer be allowed to adventure outside. You may only go out for duo patrols or missions and you must never be alone,” she answered. The room was silent as the situation finally sunk in. Kris closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his panic. 

When Yifan opened his eyes, he found himself back in the military base of Roguebarrow. He sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. It read 2:06 am. Yifan sighed in slight annoyance. He still had three hours before the time his clock would wake him up. 

He flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Though as he tried, his thoughts kept going back to the dream he had. He’s been having dreams and nightmares about those eleven men ever since he learned of his powers. Every night he saw even more memories and began to learn how to feel again. 

Yifan rolled onto his back and looked up at the grey ceiling. He missed those memories. Missed the people  _ inside _ the memories. He just needed to go out and find them. Though he had a problem with that. He was only 16 and once you enter the army, you can’t leave it. 

It was even worse because Yifan knew that these people he worked for were probably with the Red Force. He had to hide his emotions every time that he went out to fight the so-called rebels. The rebels were probably from the resistance and got trapped on the planet during that war that happened before Yifan was reborn. 

Yifan sighed as he closed his eyes. His second life was really messed up. He just hoped that he would be able to get to the others before he falls victim to whatever plan the Red Force has for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Escape

(Age:21)

Kris didn’t quite know why he had done it. It wasn’t a good way to escape without anyone knowing that he remembered his past life. He could feel the pull of MAMA and it just felt so  _ urgent _ . So that was why he panicked and tried to leave without a strategy. The alarms blaring through the hallways and the red flashing lights definitely made that thought clear as he ran through the hallways. 

“Agent MWY1109, I order you to stop and explain this  _ unusual _ behavior,” Commander Jiaying’s voice could be heard from the loudspeakers throughout the hallways. Kris felt shivers go down his spine when Commander Jiaying said the word ‘unusual’. His ex-commander had used  _ emotion _ in the word and it frightened him. She never used emotions in her sentences. Just like everyone else at this stupid Red Force controlled base. He momentarily slowed down at the sudden realization before he began running at his normal speed again. 

Kris turned right around a sharp corner before he had to freeze. In front of him, stood a group of eight soldiers with guns. They were all raised and pointed at him. He turned back and paused again. Even more, people stood behind him, guns also pointed at him. 

“Agent MWY1109, you are to report to the restoration room to explain this unusual behavior,” he heard the voice of the Commander come from behind him. Kris quickly turned around in a defensive position. In front of him was Commander Jiaying of Roguebarrow Military Base. Kris saw a short, but bright, flash of red in his ex-commander’s eyes as he looked into her eyes. 

“Negative. I am required somewhere else at this moment. Anything or anyone that attempts to stop me won’t be alive for long,” Kris retorted with a glare. He could practically hear MAMA physically calling for him to begin his journey to Exo Planet. He snapped out of his short train of thought when he heard a scoff. 

“You remember then? And here we thought that we could mold you into the perfect soldier for the Red. Such a shame that you got your memories returned to you, Kris. We’re just going to have to fix that,” Commander Jiaying smirked as her eyes glowed red. Kris’ eyes widened and he knew that he had to leave  _ immediately _ . 

Kris smirked inwards as he thought of a plan to get past Commander Jiaying and get to the spaceship docking bay. There was a glint in Kris’ eyes before he ran right at the Commander. The commander was surprised by the sudden attack and tried to block whatever attack it was. Kris could tell that his Ex-commander was surprised when he didn’t attack. Instead, he had used his ability to jump over the large group of soldiers and fly as fast as he could toward the docking bay. 

“Catch me if you can!” Kris taunted loudly as he laughed at their misfortune. He flew down the hallway and turned to the left. There was a staircase leading up at the end of the hall. Kris smirked when he realized he could just fly into the docking bay. 

He quickly went up the stairs and entered the docking bay. To his utter confusion, there were no guards or soldiers in the docking bay. Kris didn’t ponder on that fact for long as he entered the closest aircraft. He flew into it and made it to the cockpit in record time. 

“Okay. Stay calm, Kris. Just remember how to start a freakin’ spaceship!” he whispered to himself as he was slightly panicked. He sat in the pilot’s seat and began to turn on the engines. When he did, he heard gunshots being fired at the ship. 

Kris felt a nervous clutch at his chest as the soldiers kept shooting at the ship. Suddenly, the ship gained a slight altitude and he smirked in victory. The engines were working fine, which meant he could finally leave this nightmare of a planet. He turned on the ship’s thrusters and quickly blasted out of the hangar. 

He half-expected to be shot down before he could leave. Instead, he saw the nearby city of Flego. It was controlled by the liberationists, so it looked very dull and militaristic. As he was flying away from the city and the base, he saw the city change colors. Its dull grey turned into a red color. Kris took that as a sign to make a quick retreat. 

Kris barely felt the turbulence of going through a planet’s atmosphere, too focused on getting as far away from Kirilia as possible. He sighed in relief when he passed the 2nd moon. He was yet another step closer to finding the other legends. 

He typed in the coordinates for where he remembered Exo Planet being and put on autopilot. Then he relaxed in the pilot’s seat to think. Should he tell the others about his time as a liberationist? A soldier of the Red Force? The enemy?! He sat up straight and rested his elbows on his knees. He sighed once again as he placed his face into his hands. Maybe he shouldn’t tell them about his homeworld at all. Then he could avoid any suspicious questions. 

He leaned back into the pilot’s seat and closed his eyes. He could take a short nap to rest and recover some energy lost when he used his powers. Besides, he doesn’t want to be tired when he sees the other Legends again. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“My lady, we have lost the legend. He managed to remember his past life and has effectively avoided being controlled,” Commander Jiaying said as she bowed to the holographic screen. The screen showed a woman with red hair and dark red eyes. 

“You shall be punished for this. Though you should feel relieved that we got at least one other legend on our side. One that was able to be our asset due to a mere  _ civilian _ woman,” the woman said. She waited a second before continuing. “Also, if you do not get rid of those rebels on your planet soon, you shall be relieved of duty,  _ permanently _ .”

“Yes, my lady. I shall get the troops to attack the rebels and destroy them once and for fall,” Commander Jiaying replied before the connection was disconnected and the holoscreen turned off. Commander Jiaying turned and walked out the door. She went down the hallway and into the communication room. 

“All troops prepare, for we are advancing to dismantle the rebellion forces,” the Commander said over all of the radio frequencies of the military, smirking in victory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His code is gender, initials, the month of birth, day of birth. So he’s male[M], his name is Wu Yifan[MWY], his birth month is November[MWY11], his day of birth is the 9th[MWY1109].  
> Jiaying’s translation from Chinese to English is Good and Clever. If you don’t know, MAMA is the spirit of the ‘Tree of Life’[In my story, anyway].  
> Kirilia is the planet name and Flego is the capital of the liberationists. Liberationists in this story are actual supporters of the Red Force.  
> The member of the Red Force that was here, was Seulgi.


	4. Suho

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

Junmyeon had his earbuds in as he was talking to his online friend and doing homework with him. He and Taewoo had been gaming together since they were both 10-years-old and were really good. They became quick friends after a few more days of gaming together. 

If you looked around his room, you would see that it was colors of blue and green and had several posters of the ocean and sea life. 

“So number 3 on my homework sheet asks: Who was the explorer to discover the far islands of the south? I can’t remember if it was Zack Park or Soohyun Lee,” Taewoo asked. Junmyeon thought about it for a second before he replied. 

“Well, Zack Park was the one to discover electricity, so it’s probably Soohyun Lee,” Junmyeon replied as he answered his own question on his math homework. This math was quite simple if you asked him. 

“Oh! Okay, thanks! I honestly forgot that Park did that. So how are you doing on your homework?” Taewoo asked. Junmyeon looked at his friend on his computer screen and then down at his math. 

“Well, I’m almost done with my math homework, which only leaves my science homework left,” Junmyeon replied as he completed yet another question. 

“Wow, what the heck is that?” Taewoo asked. Junmyeon looked at his friend and saw that he was looking off to the side. “Junmyeon, quick! Turn on the news!” Junmyeon quickly went to the news app on his computer and he was watching the live feed. 

_ “We’re currently over what used to be the beach of Minmenster. While no natural phenomenon can explain it, the ocean seems to be moving into the city. Wait, wait! Are you seeing this? Quick zoom in!” The camera turned from looking at the rising ocean to zooming into places where sea humanoids were killing people. “It appears that some kind of humanoid from the ocean is killing people!” The water shown in the camera was filled with mutilated bodies and turned red with blood. “I’m hearing something from the studio! Every single coastal city is dealing with the exact same thing!” _

Junmyeon turned off the news and returned to the tab with his friend in it. Taewoo was also scared. “Dude, don’t you live in a coastal city?” he asked. Junmyeon grew horrified as he realized what that meant. 

As Junmyeon took out his earbuds, the sounds of waves crashing into buildings and the screams of people filled his ears. Was what he saw on the TV true? Were weird Ocean creatures attacking the city? He got up from his bed and quickly moved toward the window to inspect what was going on. He froze at the sight that met his poor innocent eyes. 

The ocean that he loved was attacking his city. He could see the wave of water as it got closer to his building. There was a bang from behind him and he turned to see his older sister. 

“Junmyeon! We need to leave. Now!” Junhee yelled as she grabbed Junmyeon’s arm. His arm hurt as she dragged him out of the room and away from the incoming wave. 

“What about mom and dad?!” he asked as they ran out of the apartment and to the stairwell. 

“They work near the ocean, Junmyeon. It’s just us now,” she replied. The two managed to run up a story but Junmyeon noticed the window out of the corner of his eye showed a wave of water about to hit them. That was when the window in the staircase shattered and water burst through. Junmyeon felt Junhee wrap herself around him as they were about to be hit with the water. 

Junmyeon had closed his eyes, but when he noticed that there was no water coming at them anymore, he opened his eyes and saw that the water was going around him and his sister. 

“Junhee, what’s going on?” Junmyeon asked. His 16-year-old sister hugged him closer as the water continued to move around them. 

“I’m not sure, Junmyeon. I’m not sure,” she replied. 

Soon enough, the water began to lower a few feet. The two of them were then able to move up the stairs. As they burst out and onto the roof, they looked at the destruction that was happening around them. In the distance, they could see the buildings closer to the ocean were being attacked by strange humanoid creatures that were coming from the water. 

“Junmyeon, we need to leave. Now,” Junhee insisted as she began to pull Junmyeon back into the building. Junmyeon felt confused and terrified as his sister proceeded to drag him behind her. They entered their apartment and Junhee began to look around for food and clean water. Junmyeon was left standing at the door, a few tears falling down his face. 

“Junhee. I’m scared,” Junmyeon said as his sister returned to him with a bag of canned food. 

“Everything will be fine Junmyeon. We just need to leave the city. It’s only a few blocks until we reach the edge. Besides, as long as I’m here, then I’ll keep you safe,” Junhee replied to Junmyeon. It calmed him down slightly as they began their descent down the building staircase. 

As they exited the building, they heard the faint screams of people in the direction of the coastline. Junmyeon felt fear as his sister began to drag him more inland. 

After around an hour of walking, they finally found the militia. They were directing people to refugee camps that were filled with survivors from the city. Even though there were several groups of people talking, Junmyeon couldn’t really hear what they were saying. He just couldn’t erase the image of the water moving around him and his sister. 

He was snapped out of his shocked state when his sister called his name. “Junmyeon. Do you see all of these people?” Junhee asked as she motioned towards all the people in the camp. Junmyeon didn’t reply, but he nodded. His sister moved to kneel in front of him. “They’re just like us. They lost their homes to those deep-sea creatures,” she continued. She sighed and looked at the ground for a moment. Then she looked back into Junmyeon’s eyes. “I’m going to protect them from those sea creatures. I won’t let anyone else die from them,” Junhee finished. Junmyeon took hold of his sister’s hand as he felt determination flow through him.

“ _ We _ are going to protect them. I won’t let you protect them alone,” Junmyeon replied to his sister. He felt a warm feeling as his sister smiled at him. 

“Then we will do it together. Never leave the other behind,” she said before Junmyeon felt her pull him into a hug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Dream 

(Age:16)

“Battle Simulation 126. Difficulty: Hard. Proceed,” the training room AI announced as everyone got into a fighting position. Suho stood a few feet behind Chanyeol as the younger members went in to attack. 

The simulation went on for several minutes in a blur. Though everything became focused when Suho heard a yell. 

“Suho! Look out!” someone yelled. Suho didn’t have enough time to process who it was before he was knocked out of his little battle trance, quite literally. One of the long arms from the simulator managed to hit him in the side. He noticed the pain immediately after he felt his ribs crack under the rough hit. 

He yelled in pain as he felt his head hit the metal wall. Suho fell to the ground as pain throbbed in his chest and head. He tried to stand back up, but as he got to his arms, he collapsed again. He laid still as the pain grew too much. He could feel the blood run down the side of his head. Sounds became muffled as he heard a loud ringing in his ears. His eyes were closed as he tried to fight against the pain. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but soon enough, the ringing in his eyes left and nothing was muffled anymore. The pain slowly went away and he opened his eyes. When he did, he saw Kris, Xiumin, Lay, and D.O standing around him. 

“What happened?” Suho asked as he sat up with the help of D.O and Lay. 

“You were hit by one of the arms. After you hit the wall you didn’t get up when we called your name,” Xiumin began. 

“The others went into a rage and began to fight the simulator even harder. Xiumin, Lay, D.O, and I came over to see if you were okay,” Kris finished. Suho looked over at the other members and saw what Kris was talking about. 

They were completely raging against the simulator and destroying it. “It’s going to take a while for the simulator to be repaired if they keep going like this,“ Suho sighed in exasperation. He stood up with the assistance of Kris and Xiumin. “Battle Simulation: End,” he said into the room. Just as he said that the training room AI deactivated the robot. 

“Battle Simulation 126: Deactivated.” Suho then placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. This caught the attention of the members who were still beating up the robot. 

The seven of them quickly ran over to Suho.

“Are you okay?” asked the ‘92 liners in almost perfect unison. 

Kai and Sehun both said a variation of “You hit the wall so hard!”

“You didn’t get up when we called your name!” Tao complained with a slight pout. 

“Don’t worry us like that ever again!” Luhan demanded with a glare. 

“Calm down. I’m fine. I’ll always be fine because you’re all here with me,” Suho smiled. There were several groans and complaints as he said his cheesy line. 

“God you’re so cheesy!” yelled Baekhyun as he fell to the floor dramatically. Everyone began laughing and Suho realized he hadn’t been that happy in a while. 

Eventually they all went into different directions to do what they wanted to. It was finally their free time. Suho walked down the hall to their quarters and hid behind the wall for a few seconds. When he was sure they had all left, he returned to the training room. 

“Battle Simulation Solo Mode: Randomized. Difficulty: Medium,” the training room AI announced before the training sim started again. Suho ran into ‘battle’. He wasn’t going to be the weak link. He was the leader, he had to stay strong. 

Junmyeon opened his eyes only to find himself back in his room. He sat up and sighed as his sight wandered the dull grey wall of the room. He was glad it wasn’t one of those nights where he had to remember a bloody battle. 

He swung his legs off the right side of the bed and placed his head in his hands. He still had so much to complete before he could go and see the other legends. He needed to be stronger for them. He was their leader, so he had to push himself to the limit everyday to get the best results. 

Junmyeon stood up from his bed and made his way to the gym of the base. He needed a distraction and working always distracted him. He didn’t know how long it was, but eventually his sister entered the room. 

“Junmyeon, something has been going on. I want you to tell me,” Junhee said from his side. Junmyeon slowed to a stop to take a break, but stayed silent. “Is this about your powers and your past life?” she asked, knowing what he might be thinking. 

“I guess. It’s just… I’m the leader. I’m supposed to know how to do things and be the strongest because the others all look up to me. I just don’t feel like I live up to those standards. Leaders aren’t supposed to be weak,” Junmyeon confessed. Junhee placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking. 

“From what you have told me about each of them, they’d probably be more worried that you might overwork yourself. Besides, they will still love you no matter if you are strong or weak. They know that you’re only human and can’t be expected to handle everything by yourself,” she explained. Junmyeon nodded his head in understanding. 

“Thanks, Junhee. I didn’t really see it from their point of view. I just needed to be strong for them because what else can I do?” He asked rhetorically. Junhee smirked. 

“For starters, you can get a decent amount of rest and rejuvenation after your intense workouts. I have to go, people will be going to training soon. See you at lunch!” Junhee replied before she left Junmyeon to his own devices. She was right. If he overworked himself, he would make his body weak. 

Junmyeon left the Gym and returned to his personal quarters to get ready. He was going to work hard and rest well for the next few years. The legends would be reunited soon and he needed to be in tip-top shape to defeat the Red Force this lifetime. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Departure

(Age:20)

Suho exited the room, the pressure in his chest building up. He took a deep breath to calm himself. It would do him no good to panic before he even began. The daily debrief was also alarming. Over the past month, the Mondix have slowly made their territory larger. They were likely only 2 weeks away from getting close enough for them to fight back. 

He walked down the hall, but took a sharp left as he exited the building. He thought it would be easy for him to leave undetected, but then he heard the sound of someone sobbing. He went over and saw a group of 4 kids. They looked pretty young, maybe around 6 or 7 years old. 

“Are you alright?” Suho asked the crying one. The boy shook his head and pointed to his scraped knee. It was going to need to be cleaned before it could be bandaged. “Everything will be okay. I can make it better faster. It will hurt at first, but you look like a strong guy,” he said as he took out his small med kit. It was mandatory for all adults and teens to bring their own med kits around. Who knew when the Mondix would attack again. 

Suho took out the antiseptic wipes and cleaned the wound. The boy winced, but his face became determined. Suho felt a bit surprised at this. Children’s pain tolerance was quite low and they cried even if they tripped. He took out a bandage and placed it on the kid’s wound. “There. All better,” Suho said as he eloped the kid stand up. “Now you kids have fun and be safe.” 

With that, Suho watched as they ran off to play again. It was adorable and he smiled as it reminded him of the past. He and the others used to play around like this all the time when they were kids. Suho shook his head as his smile dropped. He still had to get to the edge of camp and passed the patrol. 

Suho slowly made his way over to the edge and kid behind a corner as the patrol walked past him. “-think the Mondix might attack any day now. We’re so far inland that it doesn’t seem probable,” said the female standing on the left. The male on the right sighed. 

“Still, the reports show they’re slowly getting closer. What if they attack while the children are out playing? That would-”. The conversation faded out of earshot and Suho quickly got through the fence and into the forest. It was dense near the refugee camp, but the further he got, the less dense the trees became. 

As he got further away from the camp and closer to where he needed to be, he smiled in happiness, knowing that soon enough he would be meeting the other members. He walked through a pair of trees and found himself in a clearing. In the center was a spaceship and a woman standing near the open entrance of said ship. Suho waved over to the woman

“Hey, Junhee!” Suho called out to the woman who was looking at the surrounding forest. She turned to him and Suho saw the smile come onto her face. 

“Junmyeon! I’m so glad you could make it!” Junhee said as she walked closer to him. Suho hugged her as she continued. “No one followed you?” she asked as they released each other. 

“No. I checked several times on my way here. No one followed me,” Suho replied with full confidence. His sister sighed. Suho became slightly concerned. “Is something wrong?” His sister’s face immediately changed from its worried look to a calmer look. 

“I’m fine. I’m just going to miss you. That’s all,” she replied. Suho felt a bit skeptical, but let it go. 

“I’ll m-” Suho was cut off as one of the alarms went off. A loud and long high pitched noise came from a nearby speaker. It sounded like tornado sirens from his first life. “Junhee! What’s going on?” Suho asked in a worried tone. 

“The base. I-it’s being attacked! They shouldn’t  _ know _ , shouldn't  _ be _ here!” Junhee muttered that last part so quietly that Suho almost didn’t hear it. 

“If they’re attacking the base, then we have to go back and defend everyone!” Suho said as he began to move back to the refugee camp. 

“NO!” Junhee screamed quickly as she grabbed hold of Suho’s wrist. Suho was jerked back and looked at his sister in surprise. “No. You are to  _ leave _ the planet. Do you understand me?” She commanded. Suho looked hesitant. 

“But-” he was cut off. 

“I said: Do. You.  _ Understand _ . Me.” She glared into his eyes and he nodded in fear. “Good. Now go! I’ll defend the refugee camp,” Junhee ran into the woods towards the refugee camp. Suho turned as she disappeared into the trees. He ran into the cockpit and started up the ship. He flew the ship out of the forest and over the chaos of the base. 

Below him was the largest number of Mondix he had ever seen. They were cutting down people left and right, leaving their bodies to float in the murky waters. Suho felt rage as he saw them continue forward. He flew over the base and concentrated on moving the water and the humanoid creatures with him. The water began to flow backward and away from the base. It took the Mondix with it but left all the humans alone, alive or not. The water rose as it gained volume, soon becoming what looked like a large tsunami. 

He continued to push past his exhaustion and push the wave further from the base. The water that covered all the towns and cities returned to the ocean as Suho let go of the concentration. He took deep breaths as he tried to recover from the tiring activity. He smiled in victory at all the recovered land that the human’s now had. Suho lost his smile quickly though. He was so tired, but he had to leave Alia and return to Exo Planet. He shook his head and flew through the atmosphere, ignoring how the ship shook a bit as it left the atmosphere. He typed in the coordinates and turned on Autopilot just before he sighed in relief, falling asleep almost immediately after. 


	5. Lay

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

Yixing sat at his desk, writing his weekly letter to his parents. It wasn’t going so well. Nothing had really happened this week that was different. He placed down the inked pen and sighed. The only words written on the paper were “ _ Dearest Mother and Father, _ ” it read. Yixing looked out the window that was giving him some light as he leaned against his left hand. 

Outside, the sky was clear with some white fluffy clouds every once and awhile. There was a large oak tree just outside the window as well. A pair of finches was resting on the branch. Yixing smiled at the sight. He was going to have a partner like that someday. One that would never leave him no matter the circumstances. 

Yixing was startled out of his reverie as the door to the medic hut was burst open. He stood up as he snapped his attention to the door. A boy, around two years younger than him was holding a girl around half Yixing’s age. Yixing recognized them as Taemin and Sumin. 

“Please help! My sister got hurt when we were playing!” Taemin called as he rushed over to Yixing. Sumin was crying, tears rolling down her face. Yixing knelt down slightly. 

“Hand her over. I’ll see what I can do,” Yixing replied as he grabbed the crying girl. She hugged him as he brought her over to the examination table. “Now, Sumin. Tell me where it hurts,” Yixing asked softly as he grabbed the antibiotics and bandages. Sunmin didn’t say anything as she continued crying. Taemin moved to sit next to his sister and grabbed her hand. With his other hand, Taemin pointed to the bloody wound on his sister’s left knee. 

“Right there. We were playing tag and she tripped over a rock,” Taemin said as his sister’s crying continued. Yixing got the antibiotics ready but stopped short. 

“This might hurt a bit, but it will make sure that your boo-boo doesn’t get even more bad,” Yixing said with a small smile. Sumin gripped her brother’s hand harder and choked on a sob as Yixing cleaned the wound. He let his right hand hover over the wound as he reached for the bandages. 

He turned back to the wound as he noticed the green glow coming from his hand. The wound from earlier was sealing itself up at such a fast rate that Yixing watched in shock. Sumin’s sobs calmed down and turned to sniffling as the wound disappeared. 

He wanted to scream and freak out, but he knew that if he did that, then the two children would also panic. So he stayed professional as the wound finally disappeared. He looked up at the girl who was still sniffling. “Okay honey, you will be okay. Just be more careful and watch where you’re running. We don’t want you to get hurt again. Off you go. I need to tell your brother something,” Yixing said to the girl as he ruffled her hair. Taemin was looking at him in shock. “Taemin,” Yixing said, making Taemin snap out of it. 

Before Taemin could say anything, Sumin ran out of the door and Yixing interrupted him. “You can’t tell anyone about this. Bad things could happen to me, to you, to the village. Bad things could happen to your sister. That will be the only payment I need from the two of you for as long as I’m this village’s healer. Do you understand?” Yixing asked the young boy. 

Taemin stood up with a determined expression on his face as he said, “I promise I won’t tell anyone. To protect everyone I care about. See you later, Doctor Yixing!” Taemin ran out after his sister, leaving Yixing in the now-empty clinic. 

Yixing stood there for a short five-second timespan before having to lean against the medical bed. He sat down before looking at his hands. “What the heck just happened?” he asked himself. His voice sounded distant to his ears and he recognized that it was one of the signs of emotional shock. He found that his breathing had also picked up a bit. Was he also having a panic attack?! He used the breathing exercise that his teacher had once shown him when he was younger. 

Yixing took a few minutes to collect himself and his thoughts. There was a green light coming from his hands that healed a wound. That description sounded familiar. It reminded him of his favorite childhood story. The one about their local legend. It was about a man named Lay. He was called the “Healing Prince of Exo” for his ability to heal any wound. 

He had to file away that thought because now he had something to write to his parents. 

“ _ Dearest Mother and Father,  _

_ This week has been rather unexciting as of late. I only had to make the medicine for the next week and hand out the medicine for this week. Though something did happen today. Taemin, a young village boy, came in with his injured younger sister. She was hurt, but I cleaned and bandaged the wound in record time. Other than that, the older medic apprentice has given me a book on different herbs, so now I am able to go out and get the herbs for my own medicines! Anyway, how are things in the city? I heard that the construction of new apartments and houses were underway. I hope you’re both well. _

_ Love, your son Yixing” _

Yixing stood up from where he was writing the letter and closed it in an envelope. He placed it at the side, knowing that the other apprentice would take both of their letters to the mail. He then began to make his way to his room. This was around the time the other medic apprentice came in to do his self-training. 

Yixing closed the door behind him and laid on his bed. His former thoughts rushed to the front of his head. He had an ability. The ability to heal, like Lay. He raised his hands and looked at them. He could help so many more people. He smiled as he sat up and went to the desk in his room. There were some notes from his teacher’s study that he had been examining and putting into his own words. Yixing immediately poured himself into his work. He was going to need to know everything he could about anything in the medical field, including healing herbs and poisons if he wanted to be a good medic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Nightmare

(Age:15)

There were sounds of explosions in the distance as Lay wiped some blood off his face. He had been healing people since the fighting had begun. He quickly moved on to the next person and instantly felt nauseous. Lay’s next patient was a young man around his age. He was screaming in pain as his organs laid outside his torso. Lay went over to the man and concentrated on what the human anatomy was supposed to look like. As he did this, the organs moved back into the man and the wound began to heal. 

He kept his eyes closed as the man continued screaming in pain. Once the screaming stopped, Lay opened his eyes. The young man was healed, but breathing heavily. Lay looked around and noticed that not many people need him. He could finally rest for a bit. He was barely able to close his eyes when he heard the familiar pop of Kai’s teleportation. Lay looked over and found both Kai and Suho standing there. The two of them were covered in blood with Suho leaning against Kai. Lay almost immediately noticed the wounds coming from Suho and immediately rushed to them. 

“He got hit by one of the beams. It managed to hit his arm and he won’t stop bleeding!” Kai said in a rush as he placed the barely conscious Suho on an empty medical cot. “Once it happened I quickly teleported him here,” he finished. Lay examined Suho and lightly pushed Kai to the side. 

Suho was pale and covered in drying blood. There were rips in his clothing, but no major wounds in those places. The only noticeable wound was his left arm. The arm had a round hole in the side. Like someone bit a part of his arm off, but more precise. The arm in question laid limp on the medical cot as blood flowed from the damaged artery. 

“The energy beam damaged his artery. I’ll need to heal it before I can fix his arm,” Lay said to Kai. As he began to heal he called another medic over. “He needs a blood transfusion!  _ Now _ ! Type AB!” he screamed before closing his eyes and concentrating. He could feel his energy being used to heal the damaged limb. Lay could feel the sweat on his forehead and the strain coming from healing so many people. 

Lay suddenly had the urge to open his eyes as dread filled his chest. He was almost done healing the wound when he looked at Suho’s face. His eyes were closed and he had an oxygen mask on. Lay cut off his healing once it was finished and held onto the side of the cot with shaky arms and legs. 

“Suho! Wake up! You need to wake up! Please! Don’t die on me, Suho!” Lay screamed. Suho didn’t flinch at the loud yell or the touches to his arm. Tears streamed down Lay’s face as he pushed energy into his hands to help Suho more. His energy faded as all the wounds on Suho finally healed. He didn’t notice the other members all standing to the side, watching this happen.

Lay gasped for breath as he realized there was nothing else he could do. Then he felt a warmth coming from his nose. He moved his shaky hand to his nose and touched a warm liquid. He moved back and noticed that the liquid was blood. That was when he noticed that he couldn’t hear anything except for a loud high pitched ringing in his ears. The world gained black dots as he became dizzy. Lay felt his legs collapse underneath him as the world filled with darkness and silence.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a medical bed. He looked around and saw that he was also connected to an IV drip and a heart monitor. Not only that, but he was the only person that was in this room. Since he was alone, that probably meant that the other legends were dealing with the aftermath of the battle while he regained his energy. 

Lay used his ability to check himself over for any wounds or side effects that he might have had. He sighed in relief when he found that he was good. Though he would have to keep the IV drip in for a few more hours due to the overworking he had done during the battle. 

He sat up and leaned against the headrest. He couldn’t believe that he overused his abilities. It had been years since he had done that. Back when there was an attack on their home city and thousands of people needed to be healed. He didn’t really feel ashamed or guilty about the fact that he overused his powers. He had to save Suho, so he did. 

Thinking back to what happened before he passed out, the battle had turned bad. There were a lot more people in the medical tents than in the previous battles and it was quite overwhelming. He just hoped the battle wasn’t as bad as any of the others, but he doubted that because the battles always got worse. 

Lay closed his eyes as the exhaustion began to take over again. He would need more rest if he was going to be using his powers again. He was about to fall asleep again when he heard the door opening. 

Yixing quickly sat up in his bed and instinctively turned to where he heard the door opening. He just saw a wall and remembered it was a memory. He found that he had been sweating from the intensity of the memory. Yixing looked around at his surroundings and himself. He was back in his bedroom in the medical clinic. There was no blood, no IV drip, no heart monitor beeping, and no death. He bit his lip as the tears began to flow down his pale cheeks. 

“What the hell,” Yixing whispered in a strained voice. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he wiped his tears away. 

“These are just going to get worse, aren’t they?” he whispered to himself, knowing that he was most likely correct. 

Thinking back to the dream, Yixing frowned. If he was getting his memories back, that would mean that the Red Force was beginning to return, and very soon. He needed to find the other legends and keep them alive for the future crisis. He laid back down as he tried to fall back asleep. He wouldn’t let anything happen to them ever again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Departure

(Age:20)

Lay stood at the back of the crowd in Lin, the capital city of their planet. Representatives from each of the towns and cities of the planet had appeared to hear what the situation was. Lay was brought along with the representative from his small town of Mythpass. He was genuinely surprised to hear that spaceships from other planets had appeared and begun trade with their planet’s healing resources. 

“...each town and city must offer the Interplanet Trading Bureau 10-20% of their herbs, potions, and medicines,” the man at the podium spoke loudly. Lay ignored the speech as he looked at the cargo ships that had been behind the podium. He looked at their framework and felt immediate disappointment. Did he really only have cargo ships to get him off this planet? Lay sighed quietly as realization took place. He was going to have to use a  _ cargo ship _ of all things to get to Exo Planet. 

Once the conference was over, it was well into the evening. Lay met with his representative. The man’s name was Deng Liuxian and he was on the town council and helped to make decisions. 

“Yixing, we will be heading back to the village tomorrow afternoon. Make sure you are packed and ready to depart by noon tomorrow,” Mr. Deng said as he patted Lay on the left shoulder. 

“Yes, Mr. Deng. I’ll be ready before noon tomorrow,” Lay replied with a nod. He wasn’t lying. He was going to be ready before noon the next day because he was going to be ready tonight. Mr. Deng walked away from Lay and began to mingle with the other representatives from other cities and villages. Lay looked at the large crowd of people and quickly made his way out. He disliked being in large crowds of unknown people. 

Lay quickly made his way to his accommodation, which was a hotel room with one queen-sized bed, a dresser, and basically the other things that were found in hotel rooms. This hotel room was actually more advanced than his room back in Mythpass. He quickly changed into some comfortable clothing before placing everything into his bag. It was time to make a plan. 

Later that very night, he grabbed his bag and snuck out of the slightly guarded hotel. Even though the guards were supposed to protect the visiting representatives from attacks, they sucked at keeping the place secure. Lay used the shadows of buildings to hide himself as he made his way to the Interplanet Trading Bureau(ITB) building. 

On the side of the building, there was a window that was completely opened. He climbed the jagged wall and entered through the side window. He felt thankful but also displeased. The security in the building was less than mediocre at best. Most of the guards were asleep while the rest were playing card games in the security room. 

Lay ran through the hallways of the ITB building and into the nearest cargo bay. Just like outside, there was no one standing guard to watch over the cargo ships. He smirked at the thought of getting a ship so easily. He easily made his way to the cargo ship and opened the door. 

The inside was spacious and could hold around 450 kilos of medical herbs and potions. Of course, the cargo ship was only half-filled with the medical herbs and potions that it could be filled with. Though it was good it was only half-filled. The less weight the better. 

Lay made his way to the cockpit of the cargo ship, placing his bag of items on the floor next to the pilot’s chair. He sat down and felt glee well up inside him. It had been so long since he had piloted a ship. 

Lay began to press the familiar buttons and flick the familiar switches for starting the ship. The engines purred to life and his smile grew impossibly large. He was another step closer to returning to his home and his friends. Suddenly, alarms started to sound and red lights flashed outside the cockpit window. “Shit! Start faster,” Lay muttered as he heard the sound of the loudspeaker turn on. 

“Warning: Breach in Sector 12, Cargo Ship 5. Warning: Breach in Sector 12, Cargo Ship 5,” the robotic voice of the loudspeaker continued to repeat. 

“Yes!” Lay exclaimed as the ship began to float above the ground. It was a little shaky, but it had been around 20 or so years since he had last flown a ship. He quickly piloted the ship through the slowly closing doors of the ITB docking bay. He sighed in relief once he was out of range. 

He began his ascent into the atmosphere but growled when he saw two police ships coming after him. He was just going to have to use his dodging skills. 

Suddenly, the com channel turned on. “This is Police Cruiser 0834. Please land and shut down your engines or we will be forced to detain you!” Lay pressed the button to respond. 

“This is Legend Lay, the Prince of Healing. Please leave me alone so I can go save the universe again or I will be forced to use unnecessary measures!” He cut the call off and sped up the speed of the cargo ship he was in. Once he was out of the atmosphere, he typed in the coordinates to Exo Planet. He clicked a few more buttons and found that the hyperdrive was already charged and ready to be used. Why a cargo ship had a hyperdrive, he didn’t know. 

He activated it and found himself in the space of hyperdrive. He turned on the autopilot and sighed in relief as the autopilot worked. He relaxed in his seat as the ship flew itself to Exo Planet. Now, he could finally sleep after a long and stressful day of meetings and getting away. 

As Lay closed his eyes and entered the dream world, he never noticed the small beeping sound coming from the cargo hold. Behind a cluster of packed medical herbs was a small flashing light the color of  _ red _ . 


	6. Baekhyun

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

Baekhyun sighed as he laid down on the couch. His sisters and brother were out with their friends and his parents had left to go do some errands. He was once again home alone and left to his own devices. Though today was different. Baekhyun didn’t really feel like doing anything and he felt extremely _ bored _ . He turned on the T.V, but all that was on was the stupid news. 

_ “For the past few days, power outages have been hitting almost all towns and cities around Chelvara. These power outages are currently moving towards the small towns of Rosewick, Hazelside, and Crystal Falls..” _ the person on the T.V said. Baekhyun ignored it as he thought of something he could be doing. But what could he do? There was nothing to do. 

Suddenly, the lights all shut off and the T.V cut out, turning black. Baekhyun sat up with a gasp of fear. He absolutely hated the dark. It has been one of his worst enemies since he was younger. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t be anywhere that was dark or he would have a panic attack. Baekhyun felt his chest constrict as he tried to calm down. He needed to get out of the dark. He needed to find some kind of light. 

Just like with the T.V and the lights, it came just as startlingly. The darkness was chased away and a light appeared out of what seemed like a dark abyss. Baekhyun didn’t realize, but his eyes had closed during his fit of panic. Now that there was a source of light, he no longer felt like panicking. He opened his eyes and gasped in shock. His hands were glowing a white color. Light was coming from his hands and brightening everything that seemed hopeless and bleak. He grinned as he felt warmth flow into his chest. 

Baekhyun was so mesmerized by the white light that he didn’t even notice when the lights and T.V turned back on. At least, not until he noticed that the light coming from his hands was fading. As it did, he could feel the incredible warm and hopefulness fade back to its normal levels. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel incredibly disappointed when everything returned to normal. 

Now that Baekhyun thought about it, nothing about that situation was normal. No normal people have lights coming from their hands. It was abnormal and people who are abnormal are usually taken away. It always happened in books and movies, so why wouldn’t it happen in real life? He didn’t want that to happen to him, so he would have to learn more about it so no one found out. 

Baekhyun was snapped out of his thoughts when his parents burst through the front door, rushing to his side. 

“Baekhyun! Son, are you okay? We were on our way home when the light in the streets went out,” his father asked with a worried tone. Before Baekhyun could reply, his mother also spoke. 

“We know how scared of the dark you can get and we tried to get here as fast as we could,” she sounded just as worried as his father. 

“I’ll be fine. I promise,” Baekhyun smiled at his parents, thinking about the light he had before. He shook his head and turned back to the TV. 

“. _..occurrences are strange. Officials recommend that you do not venture out alone at dark _ ,” the person said. That was a good idea though. Then no one would be taken away when the lights shut down. 

Baekhyun flinched when the door to the house opened. He quickly turned towards the door and saw his two older sisters and his older brother. He groaned, knowing they were probably going to make fun of him and tease him relentlessly. 

“...and then she decided to slap him in the face! How funny is that?!” Minhee asked loudly. Baekhyun heard several laughs and a single sigh. 

“Seriously? That happened weeks ago. Plus, she was the one that started the fight over nothing! I’m not even joking, she literally just came up to me and slapped me!” Baekhyun heard his brother, Baekbeom quickly say as an excuse. That was when they entered the room. His twin sisters, Minhee and Minyeon, and his older brother, Baekbeom. With them were 3 other people. They all had generic black hair and black eyes except for the only male friend who had brown hair and brown eyes. Baekhyun never bothered to remember their names. 

“Hey squirt, we’re going to be using the TV, so you should leave,” Minyeon said with an expectant look on her face. Baekhyun was about to snap back by saying it was his turn, but his thoughts went back to what happened earlier with the strange ball of light. Instead, he just glared before throwing the remote at the couch. He began to make his way to the room, but was even more annoyed when his brother decided to do something utterly despicable. 

“See you for dinner, Baby Face,” Baekbeom said as he ruffled Baekhyun’s hair. His brother just  _ ruffled _ his hair. 

“Don’t touch me!” he angrily yelled as he batted his brother’s hand away. What was his problem?! Couldn’t they just leave him alone for once?! Baekhyun ran up the stairs and to his room. He opened the door but paused for a second, catching what one of his sister’s said. 

“Jeez, what’s his problem?” At that, he slammed the door shut. Seriously, what was wrong with them? They were always so mean to him nowadays. Baekhyun sighed as he went to sit on his bed. At least now he could try to make that light again. 

Baekhyun turned off the lights in his room, but left the nightlight on. He took a few deep breaths and stared intensely at his hands, trying to will the light to come back. He gave up after a few seconds, seeing that his hands weren’t making the light like before. 

He thought back to what he was feeling before, during, and after the light came. He was scared at first and everything felt hopeless. Though when the light came, his hopelessness went away and a warmth filled his chest. That was when the light appeared in his hands. 

Baekhyun concentrated again, trying to recreate that hopeful and warm feeling he had felt before. That was when it happened. His hands began to glow again. He smiled widely at the light and knew that he was going to train so he could control these abilities. Nothing could stop him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Nightmare

(Age:15)

Baekhyun couldn’t completely remember the last thing that happened. He remembered fleeing with the rest of the Exo’luxion Military because the Red Force began to overwhelm them. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to darkness. He kept his eyes closed and moved slightly to find out where he was. It was a mistake as that was when the pain finally registered. His right arm gave off a painful throb as he moved it. His head was giving off a painful pounding. He didn’t feel much wrong with anything else. Baekhyun then whimpered as he realized that he couldn't feel his left leg at all. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. He  _ needed _ to know where he was. So Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes despite the pain. 

His vision was blurry at first, but once it focused, he cringed in horror. There were so many dead bodies. He was  _ lying _ in a pile of his allies’  _ corpses! _ Baekhyun’s eyes closed instantly once he realized what he was looking at. Despite the fact that he closed his eyes, he could still see the blood covered mutilated bodies of the Exo’luxion Military. He choked on a sob as he tried to calm down. 

Suddenly, he felt something slither around his torso and felt the rush of moving upward. It was like he was floating. He snapped his eyes open as he realized what the rush of air against his face meant. He was several meters in the air, being held by one of the Red Force’s new robots. He looked down at his torso and saw the metal tentacle that was wrapped around him. 

“You aren’t taking me anywhere, you Red Bastards,” Baekhyun said as he concentrated his ability and created a small ball of light that was about the size of a tennis ball. He pushed it against the metal tentacle and closed his eyes as the light exploded. The arm holding him was suddenly gone as he felt himself falling to the ground. He had no energy left as he opened his eyes just before he saw another metal arm coming to hit him. 

Baekhyun felt a heavy pressure on his left side before he heard a loud crack. His eyes widened in pain as his trajectory changed. He felt pain once again as he landed on the ground, several meters away from the robot. Baekhyun had never felt this much pain before and his scream showed how much pain he was in. It was louder than his usual screams of pain and sounded way more tortured than normal. Though, just as soon as the scream started, it stopped. 

Baekhyun felt tears roll down his face as he wanted the pain to stop. His senses were dull and he couldn’t hear the battle that was happening around him, or even if it was still happening. He suddenly felt incredibly tired. Baekhyun felt his eyes beginning to close as his surroundings became blurry and muffled. He began to grow cold and numb as his surroundings faded. Was this what it was like to die? He didn’t want to die. He still had so many things to finish. They still hadn’t defeated their enemy yet. 

He was so entrapped in his thoughts and the fact he was dying that he could barely process the fact that he was being healed. His eyes closed as everything around him turned black and went silent. 

The first thing he noticed was the sound of beeping, which was quickly followed by pain. Baekhyun opened his eyes and found himself in a white room. To his left was an IV drip and a heart monitor. He thought back to what happened before he ended up here. The corpses, the pain, the feeling of dying. It was terrifying. He paid attention to his body and realized he could feel his left leg again. The only things he could feel pain from, were his pounding head and his sore ribs. 

Baekhyun looked around the room and found that the other legends weren’t there, but he was in a room with most of the unconscious soldiers. Nurses were running around the room and making sure that everyone was cared for and that the wounded had their bandages changed. He made eye contact with one of the nurses. She gasped and ran out of the room. 

“Legend Baekhyun is awake!” he could hear a female yell from outside the room. He decided that now was a good time to go find the other Legends. He slowly sat up, groaning at the sore stabbing in his ribs. Baekhyun shut off the heart monitor and took out the IV before he swung his legs to the side of the bed. He slowly stood up from the bed, using it as a crutch to keep his weak legs from collapsing under him. He looked around the room from his new point of view and noticed that literally all the patients were asleep, most likely in a coma. 

Baekhyun turned his head to the door as he heard footsteps coming. They were loud and fast as they came closer. The door burst open and someone ran into the room. 

Baekhyun gasped as he sat up in his bed. He was breathing heavily. He concentrated slightly and brought light to his hands. He calmed down after a few moments of breathing heavily. Baekhyun knew he was okay because his parents were on a business trip and his siblings were all at work. He got out of bed and went to the window of his room. The moon was full as it shone brightly in the starry night sky. Baekhyun looked at the stars, fear clear on his face. 

“They’re coming,” he mumbled. “They’re coming and we have to be strong enough to stop them this time,” he finished off before sighing. He turned back to his room and he thought about his situation. He needed to get off this planet and find the other legends before it was too late. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Departure 

(Age:19)

Baekhyun was standing in the local docking bay, looking at his magnificent spaceship. A few weeks prior, he had completed his piloting test and was able to pilot a spaceship legally. The only other people in the small docking bay was him, his two sisters, and his older brother. Everyone else was either cleared out for his launch, or in another dock with another ship. 

Baekhyun had a sealed box of his things in his arms as he and his two older sisters carried boxes along with him. They entered the ship and strapped the boxes into the cargo hold. 

“Why did you want to leave again?” Minhee asked her younger brother, turning to look at him. Minyeon also turned to Baekhyun, an eyebrow raised in question. 

Baekhyun sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. “I’ve told you guys several times before. I want to explore the universe and see all the other planets. I want to know what it’s like to be, you know, out there,” he said with a smile. His brother then entered the ship, coming up to stand next to him. 

“Do you remember what everything is? You remember how it works, right? Especially the life support systems. Do you still remember how to fix the life support systems?” his older brother, Baekbeom questioned him in a concerned tone. 

“Yes, yes, and yes. I remember everything Baekbeom, you drilled it into my head when I first said I was interested in space travel,” Baekhyun said, the ‘duh’ in his tone was obvious to pick up. The four siblings walked out of the ship and Baekhyun stopped a bit short. He gained a smile on his face when he realized who was standing just outside the ship. 

“Mom! Dad!” Baekhyun called out as he ran over to his parents. His parents’ arms were both out as Baekhyun ran into their arms into a hug. “I can’t believe you’re here! I thought you were too busy to see me off, so what happened?” he asked, curious about what happened at their jobs. 

His mother and father smiled at his confusion. His parents let go and his father spoke. “We were both allowed to have a day off to see you leave,” he said. His mother nodded on the side. 

“Though do you  _ have _ to leave? We can give you anything you want. Just don’t leave,” his mother begged. Baekhyun could see the sadness on both of their faces and the tears in his mother’s eyes. 

Baekhyun awkwardly smiled, looking at his older siblings. They were all giving him silent encouragement to continue on. He turned back to his parents and he could almost hear them internally begging him. “Mother, Father,” he said in the most serious voice he could muster. “I’m a grown adult now. Not a kid who needs protection,” Baekhyun said, pausing for dramatic flare. “It has been my dream since I was a kid. To go into space and explore the universe. See plants I’ve never seen before!” he said, practically begging at this point. 

“He’s right,” Baekhyun turned to see his older brother talking. “Despite the fact that Baekhyun is the youngest of us, he is still an adult and if he wants to go out and explore the universe, then you should let him. Minhee, Minyeon, and I have been preparing Baekhyun for his adventure into space-'' His brother was cut. 

“Just let him go. He can always promise to visit us when he can. This won’t be the last time you see him,” Minhee said from Baekbeom’s left. 

“Another thing is, because of us, he knows if anything will go wrong with his ship and he can fix it to make it perfect again,” said Minyeon. His parents sighed in sadness, but eventually smiled. 

“Okay. Our little sunshine can go see the universe,” his father groaned in slight annoyance. 

“BUT! Only if he comes back at least for Christmas. It is coming up within seven months,” his mother cut in. 

“So it’s plenty of time to see some of the universe before coming home,” his father finishes his mother. Baekhyun began his walk to the ship, waving as he went. Just as he got to the ship, his mother called out again. 

“Don’t forget to pay attention to the Universal News on your holopad,” she yelled to him as he entered the ship. He was smiling and waving as the hatch closed.

“Okay, I will!” Baekhyun said just before the hatch closed. He sighed and his smile dropped. Baekhyun had been trying to get to Exo Planet for the past few weeks. 

Baekhyun walked to the cockpit and began to turn on the engines. He didn’t have much time left. He needed to get to the other legends and warn them about the Red Force and how they were growing stronger. Baekhyun flipped a few switches before the ship began to hover. The docking bay door opened and he made his way outside and into the sky. He got out of the atmosphere as fast as he could. 

Baekhyun sighed in slight relief when he made it out of the planet’s gravitational pull. He typed in the coordinates for Exo Planet and quickly started up the hyperdrive. If he didn’t hurry and get to the legends, they wouldn’t be strong enough to permanently end the Red Force. Though he was a bit glad to notice that he could feel the pull of MAMA calling him home. That also meant the other legends could feel it too. Baekhyun took a deep breath before hitting the launch button, sending him far from the planet he was raised on in his second life. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Unknown to him, as he hyperspaced out of the solar system, a fleet of large red colored space ships appeared out of hyperspace, heading straight for his home planet. A woman stood in front of the Command Chair of the ship. She had red hair and her eyes glowed red as she smirked and said “Finally. Now that he’s gone, let’s take this planet and add it to our force.” She raised her right arm as she said the word “force” and pointed to the planet, making several large convoy spaceships fly towards that planet. She chuckled an evil chuckle before saying “That Legend, will never know what hit him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red Force person that was there was Wendy.


	7. Chen

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

Jongdae’s muscles ached as he carried yet another crate over to the storage room of the club their employers were supplying. He took the heavier crates since he was one of the older kids doing work there. The only thing keeping him from boredom was the music coming from inside the club. 

Jongdae quickly turned around when he heard a crash. A kid he didn’t know had tripped and dropped the crate, causing a few packages of drugs to slide out. He quickly went over to the kid, hoping their employers didn’t hear the noise. “Take my crate and hurry. You won’t get in trouble,” Jongdae whispered as the kid took the crate from him after some reluctance. Jongdae quickly bent down and placed the drugs back into the crate before he closed the top and picked it up. He looked around to make sure he wasn’t spotted and he continued. 

He turned the corner and placed the crate with the rest of them. Thankfully it was the last of the crates they needed to transport that day. His arms were aching from the heavy load and would likely be sore for the next few days. 

Jongdae made his way over to the truck where they transported the drugs from. “Here’s your pay you little brats,” one of the men said as the other men handed out paper bills. Jongdae quickly grabbed his portion of the pay before he left the area. He absolutely hated being in the Red Light district because of all the shady people that wanted his valuables. 

He turned a few corners before he made it to the area where the kids from his orphanage would meet up after their jobs. It was a mostly abandoned alleyway that was avoided by most people that lived in the Red Light District. He sighed in relief when he saw that the younger kids from the orphanage were already there. The five of them had different jobs than Jongdae did, but they all got money either way. 

The six of them stuck close together as they quickly made their way down the dark streets of the district back to the orphanage. As they walked, Jongdae glanced back at the children behind him. Yeonhee and Kwangho were the youngest of their group, aging around six years old. Daewon was only two years older, though he acted about the same age as Yeonhee and Kwangho. The last two were twins, Jungsuk and Jung-Eum. Male and female and only three years younger than himself. 

Jongdae quickly looked back forward. He hated how such innocent children had to do these illegal things just to get enough money so they would have food on their plates. Their orphanage, just like all the others, was run down and in disrepair as all the money was going to the people in higher society. 

The six of them turned right and began to go through their regular shortcut. Everything seemed normal, but Jongdae could feel a sense of unease overcome him. That was when he noticed the three guys blocking their path. Jongdae looked back and behind the children only to see four guys blocking the other side of the alley. 

“Well would you look at this?” said the guy in the middle of the three in front of Jongdae. The man’s speech was a bit slurred as if he was drunk. 

“We got six little children to play with,” said one of the ones behind the children. Jongdae made sure the children were close before he tried to see what they wanted. 

“W-What do you want?” Jongdae asked, his voice shaking in fear. The seven guys surrounding him all collectively laughed before the first guy smirked. Jongdae felt shivers run down his spine as he saw the smirk. 

“That depends,” the man paused for a split second before continuing. “Boys, what do you say we take the girls and have some  _ fun _ with them, maybe even the younger boys could give us some entertainment.” As the man was saying this, Jongdae could feel his blood turn hot. They were thinking of raping the younger children. 

The three men in front of Jongdae began to move forward. “Stop!” Jongdae yelled, just as a bolt of lightning appeared from above, hitting the ground mere inches from the three men. They all jumped slightly, but continued forward. 

“I said: Stop!” Jongdae yelled even louder as his voice became deep. He barely noticed that lightning began to roam his form. “Leave. Us. Alone!” Just as he said these words, lightning bolts blasted at the feet of each man. 

“Run!” said the man that seemed to be the leader yelled before the other men began to scream other names, also running. 

“Demon!”

“Monster!”

“Devil’s incarnate!”

“Lightning Demon!”

Jongdae calmed down one he saw that the men were gone. The lightning that was crackling around him quickly dissipated with his emotions. He looked at his hands and the ground where the lightning bolt hit. He almost hit those men. Jongdae stiffened as he remembered the children he was bringing home. 

He turned around to find the children still huddle together, but looking at him in what he could only guess was admiration. Jongdae felt nervousness come over him and quickly looked around the alley for any more danger. 

“What was that?” Jungsuk asked, speaking for the boys. Jongdae blinked at the question before his eyes turned to Jungsuk’s twin.

“How did you do it?” Jung-Eum asked, speaking for the girls in their group. 

“I… I’m not sure, but you can’t tell  _ anyone  _ about it,” Jongdae said before changing the topic. “We should get back. It’s not safe here when it gets dark.” Jongdae quickly led the five younger children out of the Red Light District and toward the orphanage. 

As he walked, Jongdae could only think of how that strange lightning was around him and protected him. What if he could use it to protect the others in the orphanage and maybe other people? He would have to think of it later, he was exhausted from the hard day at work.

The six of them entered the orphanage and went straight to the large shared room for the kids. Jongdae laid in the center as the other five laid on and around him. They would just give their money to the caretakers the next day. He closed his eyes and fell asleep into darkness almost instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Nightmare

(Age:16)

Chen hid in the shadows as the Red Androids gained on the little girl who was running through the forest. He quickly burst into a run, grabbing the child and narrowly avoiding being hit by a beam of energy. 

“Everything will be okay, young one. I will return you to safety. I promise,” Chen reassured the young girl in his arms. She was still crying and holding onto Chen tightly for someone her size. He sped up a bit as he heard the sounds of the Red Androids gaining on them. He hid behind a large tree and waited for the Red Androids to pass them. 

It didn’t last long as the radio on Chen’s waist made a noise before a voice filtered through. “Chen? Where are you? You should be back by now,” asked the voice of Suho. The Red Androids instantly turned towards the sound and aimed their energy beams at Chen and the little girl. The girl screamed as Chen jumped out of the way of several energy beams. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here to protect you,” Chen comforted the girl as he resumed his running back to the camp. 

“Chen?! What’s going on!?” another voice that sounded like Xiumin filtered through the radio. Chen grabbed the radio with his free hand as he dodged yet another energy beam. 

“Well, I’m currently running through the forest, dodging any energy beams that come toward me,” Chen replied as he jumped over a log. “I’m almost out, so some assistance would be great!” Chen said in a rush as he felt the heat of an energy beam come close to his head. 

“Why aren’t you using your powers?!” Xiumin screeched through the radio.

“I’m holding a small child! I’d electrocute her if I used my powers!” Chen said in aggravation as he saw the camp through the trees. He placed the radio back onto his waist before he ran through the trees. The camp was a few yards away. He smiled as he saw the camp, but it didn’t last long as he felt a searing heat in his left shoulder. He stumbled forward as he screamed in pain. The little girl was crying and screaming along with him. When he was able to be coherent he didn’t feel any more searing heat hitting him. He looked back at the place where the Red Androids should have been, but only found his members standing over broken metal pieces. Chen let the child go and she ran to two adults standing near the camp. 

He smiled as a warm feeling filled his heart. He returned to reality quickly though. He tried to stand up, using both his arms. Just as he made a move to begin standing up, he moved his left arm and instantly bit back a scream. Instead, he was left gasping in pain as his wound radiated heat. He felt someone come to his right. Chen looked over at the person and saw Xiumin. He smiled at the older male before the two of them began to walk to the healing tent. 

“Tell me. How bad is it?” Chen asked as he was set down in the medical tent. He watched as Xiumin went behind him. 

“It looks pretty bad. The beam managed to fuse your shirt to the wound. Thankfully there’s only a minimal amount of third-degree burns. The most is second-degree so it won’t take as long for Lay to heal as it would have if it was mostly a third-degree burn. It will still take some time for him to heal it though,” Xiumin replied as he hovered over Chen’s left shoulder, examining the wound. 

“Can you put some cold wind on it? To cool it down?” Chen asked with uncertainty. He didn’t know if it was a good idea or not. 

“Sure,” He heard Xiumin say before he felt a cooling effect near the wound. He felt slight pain, but ignored it, knowing that this would help the wound. 

Suddenly, Lay entered the tent. “I’m here! Are you ready?” Lay asked as he took Xiumin’s place from behind Chen. 

“Ready when you are, Doc,” Chen replied. There was a green glow coming from behind him as he closed his eyes. The pain in his shoulder began to ebb away as Lay healed the damage done to the cells. 

Chen opened his eyes as the glow left from behind his eyelids. “Okay. You’re healed, but the places with the third-degree burns are going to have scar tissue,” Lay said as he helped Chen stand up. Chen looked over his shoulder at the slightly raised skin. Lay handed him a new shirt before he left the tent. Chen put on the new shirt and winced at the scratching sensation the shirt created near his newly formed skin. 

Chen made his way over to the flap of the tent as he heard people outside shout about moving their camp away from the edge of the forest. He opened the flap and slammed his eyes shut at the bright light that assaulted his eyes.

Jongdae opened his eyes, his breathing labored. He felt an uncomfortable amount of cold seep into his skin. He looked at his surroundings. An empty alley that wasn’t used by anyone except for the homeless. Jongdae calmed his breathing as his situation sunk back in. 

Less then a week ago, he had turned 16, the legal age of adults on this planet. When Jongdae started to remember his past life, he found that fact to be quite stupid. Why would you let teenagers of that age become legal adults?! Still, it was the normal thing on Aginda. 

He was actually the oldest at the orphanage just that year and was kicked out to “make more room” for the younger children. Jongdae sighed as he thought about the children he had left behind. They reminded him of his members and how they were as children. All fun and energetic, but knowing that they would have to grow up in the future. Though he was hopeful. Soon, he would be reunited with the other legends and they would defeat the Red Force once and for all. They would finally be able to return to the good times. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Escape

(Age:19)

Chen stood outside a hangar. It belonged to one of the several mob bosses in the city but this one had really done it. It was dark out as most people went home for the night, but there was still quite a bit of security. 

_ Chen hid behind the wall as he listened into the conversation just around the corner.  _

_ “Boss said the street kid’s ship is in his personal hangar. Good thing too,” the first male voice said.  _

_ “The kid won’t be able to find it, let alone get to it,” the second male voice said as the two laughed. Chen listened as their footsteps disappeared into the distance.  _

_ “Dumbasses. You never know who could be listening,” Chen said to himself with a smirk as he left the street to start planning.  _

Chen frowned as he snuck into the building, moving his hand to touch the electric door lock. He sent some electricity into it and he saw the cameras die. He quickly made his way to the generator room to short circuit the building. He didn’t actually check to see if they had a backup generator, but with this they couldn’t contact anyone. 

He entered the empty room and let his hands touch the generator. He concentrated as he moved the electricity out of the generator and into himself. He gritted his teeth at the uncomfortable feeling, but continued until the lights went out and the door all opened. 

Chen shook off the slight numbness in his arms as he ran down the hall to get to where his ship was. That was when red lights turned on. He quickly hid behind a pillar as a group of six guards ran past him. The alarms were going off and he was still internally cursing himself for not thinking that place had backup power. He wasn’t completely sure in the beginning, but he really should have guessed because he was getting his ship back from a mafia group. He was just glad that he had the foresight to use his abilities to turn off the power in the mob’s ship hangar. He had been halfway to his destination when the power returned and the alarms went off. 

Chen moved out from behind the pillar and continued to run to the spaceship hangar. Several of the mob bosses have heard of him from rumors of him helping the less fortunate from their lower lackies. They disliked his nature of helping people and had probably caught wind that “Oh hey, Jongdae bought himself a spaceship” so they decided to steal it from him. He was really damned annoyed because of it. It took forever to get enough money to buy it legally. 

Of course they managed to steal Chen’s ship. He has stopped them from mugging and robbing people all over the place for almost three years now and they were fed up with him. So now, he was just going to steal it back and use it to leave this damn planet behind. 

As he ran around the corner, he heard the loudspeaker crackle shortly before a voice boomed over it. “Find whoever breached security and kill them. Now!” a male voice yelled over the speaker. 

Chen heard footsteps coming in his direction and quickly hid behind a nearby pillar. “Damn,” he cursed, as he hid. He was so close to reaching the docking bay where his ship was. Chen held his breath as a group of four men ran past him. He waited for the footsteps to go away before he ran towards the open hangar door just down the hallway. 

He was shocked to see that the lift to his ship was down, but didn’t think much off it as he ran up the ramp and to the cockpit. Chen looked at the interior of his ship and smiled. Then remembered the situation. He pressed a few buttons before he heard the lift closing. 

Chen flipped a few switches and then pressed a single button before his ship began to power up. The ship hovered and he placed his hands on the control wheel and began to turn on the thrusters. 

At this point, Chen could see people entering the docking bay with blasters in their hands. He clenched his jaw and stared at the meter saying how powered the thrusters were. He was snapped out of it when his ship shook from the momentum of the blaster bolts. He struggled to quickly maneuver the ship out of the docking bay because of the blasts from all directions. Thankfully he managed to get out of the enclosed space and into the darkened sky with other aircrafts. 

Chen sighed when the blaster bolts stopped hitting the ship. Though his relief didn’t last long when he found himself almost running into another spacecraft. He navigated through the crowd of ships and soon found himself climbing further up into the atmosphere. Just before he left the planet’s atmosphere, he heard a beeping coming from the console. 

He looked at the red flashing light and pressed a blue button. A holographic screen appeared in front of him with the mob boss sitting in a chair. 

“Jongdae! We will find you! And you’ll be dead within minutes! Do you understand?!” the mob boss yelled. Chen smirked at how the man’s face grew red the more he talked. 

“Ha! Too bad. You gotta catch me first and I doubt you’ll even be able to find me! Besides, it’s your fault for stealing  _ my _ ship,” Chen called out, sticking his tongue out to prove how childish he was. He then pressed the blue button again, ending the transmission between them. “They’ll never find me,” he muttered to himself in amusement. 

Chen looked out the dashboard window to find that he was finally in space. He went to the navigation and typed in the familiar coordinates of Exo Planet and put the ship on Autopilot. He slumped in his chair with a sigh as he thought of seeing the other legends once again. 


	8. Chanyeol

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

Chanyeol sat on his bed, waiting. Ever so often he would glance at the door, hoping that one of the servants would bring news that his parents had finally arrived. He glanced at the door before looking back out the window at the darkened sky. He had been sitting on the window seat, for around what he thought was two hours, so he could see what time his parents returned. Tomorrow would be his 13th birthday and he had begged his parents to come and be there. 

Chanyeol turned as a knock sounded at the door. “Yes?” he called. One of the serving maids entered the room and stopped a few feet from the door. She was wearing the assigned long sleeved wool tunics with an ankle long skirt.

“Young Master Chanyeol. We have received some news. Both good and bad. What would you like to hear first?” she asked with a bow. Chanyeol gained a hopeful look on his face. 

“I would like to hear the good news first,” Chanyeol replied. He hoped the good news was his parents coming home to congratulate him on his birthday. 

“Master Park and Mistress Park have sent your birthday present early and have declared that you open it early,” she replied. Chanyeol stayed quiet to wait for the good news about his parents but was ultimately disappointed. “The bad news is that Master Park and Mistress Park are scheduled with more meetings and will not be able to return for another two months,” she continued. Chanyeol blinked before turning to look out the window at the stars again. 

“Anything else I need to know about?” he sounded cold as he spoke. Though it was normal for most of the maids and butlers to get this sort of reaction. The only ones he wasn’t completely cold to were Jeongsu, the head butler and Yoon-ah, the head maid. 

“Dinner shall be ready within the hour, Young Master Chanyeol,” the maid replied before leaving the room, accidentally leaving the door slightly open. Chanyeol growled as she left the room. His parents were missing his birthday yet again. They hadn’t showed up for his birthday since he turned 6. Chanyeol felt rage boil inside him. He had been patient with them for half his life and he just couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up from his spot on the window seat and walked to the dresser across from his bed. 

Chanyeol picked up the picture of him and his parents back when he was only 6. They all looked so happy and carefree despite what had been going on around them. He yelled out in anger and threw the photograph frame across the room at the wall above his bed. The glass in the frame shattered and the wooden frame broke. 

Chanyeol paced back and forth to try and calm down, but his anger just continued to burn. In his anger, his hair had caught fire, but didn’t burn like it should. He was so busy concentrating on calming down that he never realized that he had also left a trail of fire in his wake. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths, not knowing that the fire in his room had spread past the slightly opened door and to the rest of the house. 

Chanyeol opened his eyes and he instantly realized the situation. His room was on fire and he was in the center of it. His boiling anger turned to fear and the fire closest to him dissipated. He looked at the flaming room in shock before he felt someone’s hand grab his arm and drag him to the nearest exit. Chanyeol turned and saw the face of Jeongsu. The older man had brought him to the window, which was open. Like all windows in the house, there was a small balcony that someone could stand on. 

Jeongsu manhandled Chanyeol into a piggy back and to his back. Chanyeol turned to look at the house as Jeongsu jumped off the balcony. The entire building was in flames as they descended down two-floors. Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel in awe as the flames danced all over. His awe was cut short as Jeongsu landed on the ground, placing Chanyeol on the ground. 

Chanyeol felt Jeongsu place his hands on his arms. “Why didn’t you run when you saw the fire?” Jeongsu asked with worry laced in his voice. Yoon-ah came running up to the two of them and knelt down slightly to Chanyeol’s height. 

“Channie, please don’t scare us like that again. We thought the flames got you,” she said in a motherly tone. Chanyeol instantly felt shame as he looked back at the building for a split second. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. He meant it. These two were better parents than his biological ones and they were only servants! Yoon-ah hugged him and he turned to look at the burning house longer. He didn’t feel remorse or guilt as the building began to collapse in on itself. His parent’s wouldn’t really care. This was their fourth house after all, they had plenty more where that came from. 

Chanyeol watched as the firefighter and police came to the scene. While the firefighters did all they could, the fire was just burning too fast for them to stop it. It was a beautiful sight in his opinion. The flames were dancing brightly in the dark and he felt a connection with them. 

He was snapped out of his trance when Yoon-ah placed a hand on his shoulder. “We don’t really know how the fire started or where it came from. It spread through the house so quickly that we had no idea that it was there until most of the house was burning,” Jeongsu said. 

“Thankfully everyone managed to evacuate safely. We already accounted for everyone,” Yoon-ah finished. 

“Thank you. We’ll be investigating this case and we’ll find what started the fire and why it spread so fast,” the officer said. Chanyeol just nodded as he watched the firefighters put out the last of the flames. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Dream

(Age:15)

Chanyeol could barely hold in his excitement. Suho and Kris had both agreed to let the group wander around the festival. The ‘Festival of the Legends’ has been going on for a few years, but they’ve never been able to go to the city celebrations because of training or rumors of death threats. Though it's been nearly two months since a death threat had been posted online and they had all been training really hard. It was peaceful and the two leaders deemed it okay for them to explore the festival before their performance. 

At first, Chanyeol thought it was a bit weird that they were doing this, but he thought that the two just wanted the members to get a last experience of happiness and freedom before any more threats come up or if something bad happens to one of them. 

Chanyeol ran ahead with Baekhyun, Chen, Yao, Kai, and Sehun. The other six were walking just behind them in their own conversations. 

“Look at all these colors! There’s so many!” Baekhyun said as they all looked around. Chanyeol felt glee swell up inside at the sight. He had never seen such a large array of bright colors before. 

“Do you guys smell that?” Tao asked from near the front of their group. 

“It’s meat!” Sehun yelled before running to the stalls with lots of cooked and raw meat. Chanyeol’s smile grew as they all went over to where the meat stands were. There were so many different kinds of meat that he just couldn’t believe it. 

“I’d like 12 of every raw meat please,” Suho asked the woman at the stand. Chanyeol looked at the leader in surprise. 

“Are you sure we should get so much meat?” Kris asked from behind Suho. Suho smiled and replied. 

“Why not? Might as well get a treat before something bad comes. I’ve been getting a feeling that something will come soon and our peace time won’t be seen for a long time.” As Suho got the meat from the woman, Chanyeol wondered what his leader meant by that, but was distracted as he caught something in the corner of his eye. 

He turned and saw people throwing colored powders. It was like a rainbow of colors as people laughed and screamed at each other. “Wow, what is that?” Chen asked as he looked at what Chanyeol saw. 

“Why don’t you go find out for yourself?” Kris asked as he pushed them to go have fun. Chanyeol ran over and joined the locals in the fun thing they were doing. 

Chanyeol got so caught up in throwing randomly colored powders, that he never noticed the sun move through the sky and down to the horizon. 

His fun was cut short by a loud and sharp whistle. He recognized it as Suho’s whistle. Chanyeol turned and saw Kris standing there with sparklers in his hands. Next to him was Suho and Luhan. Luhan was using his powers to hold all the raw meat that they had bought. 

“Come on, everyone. It’s time to go to the hill,” Suho said. Chanyeol dropped the powder he had in his hands and began to make his way to the leaders with the rest of the group. They were all making their way out of the festivities. 

They were at the edge of the forest and walking into its depths when Chanyeol looked back. It was probably going to be the last celebration they have until the war really starts to kick off. As they continued walking, it became darker as the city began to be blocked off by trees. 

Before Chanyeol could create a ball of fire for light, Baekhyun created several floating orbs to light the general area. The group of twelve walked in silent excitement as they grew closer to the hill. Chanyeol couldn’t wait until they could do the show. 

On the hill was a clearing with a familiar stone tree. It was the tree that was created by the civilians of Exo Planet to thank the legends for all they’ve done in protecting the Tree of Life. On the tree were the symbols of each of the legends. Chanyeol smiled at the sight. They had been going up to this hill every year to celebrate their successes and for the ‘Festival of the Legends’. Though they hadn’t been on the hill for a while because of their constant training and other stuff he didn’t really care about. 

“Chanyeol, can you light these for us?” Suho asked, stopping Chanyeol’s thoughts from getting too dark. Chanyeol walked over to the leader who was holding out the sparklers for him to light. He summoned his fire and carefully lit each of the sparklers. Each member grabbed two and began to run around the hill. Chanyeol grabbed his own and joined them. He didn’t think he would be happy without his members there to keep him stable. 

He was snapped out of his fun by explosions. Chanyeol and the others looked over and saw fireworks exploding above the city. 

“Okay guys! It’s time to start!” Suho called. So the legends quickly got into position. Chanyeol waited for his turn as Sehun created a circle of wind for where they would place the symbols. Xiumin had his and Luhan’s symbols created from ice and placed his at a three o’clock position and Luhan’s at a one o’clock position. Suho created his and Kris’ symbols from water and placed them at the ten and five o’clock positions respectively. Baekhyun created his and Lay’s symbols out of light and placed them in the nine and four o’clock positions. Chen created his symbol and Tao’s symbol out of lightning and held them in the two and six o’clock positions. 

Chanyeol was up next and he was excited as he created his own symbol along with Kai’s. His symbol was at the eight o’clock position while Kai’s was at 12 o’clock. D.O went last as he created his and Sehun’s symbols, placing them at seven and eleven o’clock. 

Together, they formed the Tree of Life holding each of their symbols in its branches. It was magnificent. Chanyeol took a glance at the city and saw Kai and Kris going around while Luhan and Lay went around. Chanyeol could make out the flowers growing and Tao moving through the crowd. 

Chanyeol looked back to the creation in the sky and noticed that the others were removing their elements, so Chanyeol did the same. 

“Come on guys, time to eat! Chanyeol, will you do the honors?” Suho said as those that went to the city returned. Chanyeol smirked as shot out a wave of fire that engulfed the several sticks of food that everyone was holding. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of cooked meat. 

When he opened his eyes again, he found that he was no longer on the hill. He instead, was laying on his bed. His happiness quickly faded as he realized what happened. He had a dream about the others. He was utterly alone yet again. 

Chanyeol held back his tears as he grew determined. When he was old enough, he would get a spaceship and travel back to Exo Planet. The others would probably be there, waiting for him to return and continue the fight with the Red Force. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Departure

(Age:19)

Chanyeol walked down the busy halls to the docking bay. His excitement could be seen through the bounce of each step he took. He couldn’t really help it. He was finally an adult and old enough to fly into space unsupervised. Not only that, but he could finally return to Exo Planet and see the other members. 

Chanyeol entered the line to sign in to gain access to the spaceport, along with his ship. If someone were to look at him, they would feel the excitement he was giving off. 

“Next!” called the person at the front desk. Chanyeol walked up to her and handed her his ID. She saw his name and widened her eyes at the name, but quickly went back to being professional. 

“Your ship is in docking station A3. Have a nice day!” she said as she handed his ID back to him. 

“Thank you, miss!” Chanyeol smiled back with a wave before heading towards the A section of the spaceport. He was stopped shortly after by a man. 

“You look excited young man, what’s the occasion?” the man asked. Chanyeol looked over and saw a man with his wife and young child, who couldn’t have been older than 9. 

“I’m finally old enough to fly a spaceship,” he replied, trying to be modest while in his excitement. 

“What model is it? I might know it,” the man asked. Chanyeol’s face grew slightly red as he sheepishly replied. 

“Well, I was told it was an SS Shade model,” Chanyeol answered. He felt a bit of glee at the sight of their shocked faces before turning to look at the confused kid. So he knelt down on his knee to reach the kid’s height. “The SS Shade is one of the newer models and it costs a lot of money to get. Since my birthday was a few weeks ago, my parents bought me one as a present,” he smiled before ruffling the kids hair and standing up. 

“Sorry, but what family are you part of?” the man asked. 

“Park,” Chanyeol replied with a slight smirk at their even more shocked faces. He waved before walking away to docking station A3.

Chanyeol entered the dock that held his ship and found all of his parents’ servants standing around the area. Though he was a bit disappointed to find that his parents weren’t there. The night before they were supposed to arrive, but they said an emergency meeting had been scheduled and they wouldn’t make it. He knew that he shouldn’t feel so disappointed because they were always busy, but he couldn’t help it. They were his parents and he loved them. 

The servants all got into two lines. On the left stood the men and on the right stood the women. Closest to the ship were Jeongsu and Yoon-ah, the two head servants of his parents' servant staff. Chanyeol didn’t really pay attention to the servants’ goodbyes as he felt embarrassment. When he reached Jeongsu and Yoon-ah he could feel tears in his eyes. 

“We are so proud of you Chanyeol. You managed to pass all of your training and now you get to explore the universe,” Jeongsu said before pulling Chanyeol into a short hug. 

“We wish we could come with you, but this is your journey into adulthood and you need to do this on your own,” Yoon-ah said. She hugged Chanyeol and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“You were one of the best people we had ever served in this family,” Jeongsu said as Yoon-ah released Chanyeol. 

“We’re going to miss you,” Yoon-ah said. She and Jeongsu waved to Chanyeol as he entered his ship. He waved back just as the doors to the ship closed. 

Chanyeol made his way into the pilot's chair and started the engines and thrusters. He was so close to returning home. He flew out of the docking bay and through the atmosphere, smiling as he left the planet of Thither. 

As he entered space he typed in the coordinates to Exo Planet, unaware that down below in the cargo hold of the ship were dozens of Red Androids waiting to be activated so they could go and kill the legends. 

Back on Thither in the docking bay, all the servants looked at each other uneasily. Jeongsu and Yoon-ah turned around from watching Chanyeol’s ship leave. “It’s time. Tell Master Park and Mistress Park that Young Master Chanyeol has left the planet,” Yoon-ah told the servants. They all nodded and quickly left the docking bay, leaving Jeongsu and Yoon-ah alone. 

“Yoona, do you think it was a good idea to let so many Red Androids in there? What if they hurt Chanyeol?” Jeongsu asked his partner. 

“Leeteuk, it would have been worse then Red Androids if we didn’t allow that many on the ship. Though I’m sure that when Chanyeol meets with the others he will be fine,” Yoona replied. Leeteuk nodded before the two turned back to look at the sky where Chanyeol had disappeared. 

“Good Luck, Fire Legend,” Yoona and Leeteuk said in unison.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

In a dark and gloomy room, two figures stood next to each other. The only light in the room was coming from the several holographic screens in front of them. The man and woman both smirked at the screens with bright glowing red eyes. The screens each showed a different scenario, but the thing they had in common was Chanyeol training in some kind of bunker, his hair blue and his eyes glowing bright red. 

“Mission success, my Ladies,” said the man to three screens behind them, turning and bowing as he did. The screen showed three of the five members of the Red Force. Each one had red hair and red eyes. 

“He doesn’t remember being under your influence when he doesn’t have Red eyes, but he’ll become your puppet and listen to your commands easily,” the woman said as she turned to bow at the three screens behind her. 

The woman in the middle screen smirked. “Good, we wouldn’t want little Yeollie to be a broken toy, now would we?”

“No, we wouldn’t. It would be rather… unfortunate for all other parties included,” said the one on the left, also smirking in victory.

“Now run along and start the invasion on your planet, we don’t have time for your dilly dally,” said the one on the right, smirk gone from her face. As she finished her command the three screens turned black before disappearing from view. 

The woman took out a phone from her pocket and dialed a number. “Prep everything, the invasion starts now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: The girls on the screens are[from left to right] Joy, Irene, Yeri)


	9. D.O

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

Kyungsoo and his aunt, Do Yoonhee were walking home from the market. They had spent the early morning hours getting the good food that was in the market. Kyungsoo held two baskets filled with the food they would be eating this week and his aunt carried a basket with some of the ingredients that could be with tonight's dinner. 

“While that does sound good, maybe I should perfect Bibimbap before starting on the next meal, Jjajangmyeon,” Kyungsoo said as they walked on the familiar path to their small cabin. The two of them made sure to not stray too close to the edge of the path as they could fall down several feet.

“Yes, that would be the smart thing to do. You would not want to-,” Yoonhee began but was cut off as the ground began to shake. They quickly got down onto the ground before their food could fall out of the baskets. The birds in the nearby trees squawked and flew away as Yoonhee covered her nephew. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and wished that the shaking would stop. 

Then the shaking went away like Kyungsoo’s thought caused the shaking to stop. Yoonhee got off of Kyungsoo who helped her stand up. Once they were both standing, Kyungsoo looked around at the mountainous surroundings. 

“What was that? It has never shaken here before,” Kyungsoo asked his aunt. Yoonhee turned to look at Kyungsoo to answer him but gasped as she saw the rocks falling down the mountainside. 

Kyungsoo turned around and saw a group of four large boulders rolling down the hill, heading right for him and his aunt. As if it was an instinct. He raised his arms up and faced his palms to the rocks. He moved his arms to the side and the rocks followed his movement. They sped past the two of them and landed below them with a loud crash. 

Kyungsoo moved his arms down and turned to see the large boulders. They had landed off the path a few meters down in an empty ditch. He looked at his hands and back at the boulders before looking at his aunt. Yoonhee was looking at him with shock and what appeared to be awe. When he looked into her eyes, she snapped out of it. 

“Aunt Yoonhee. What did I just do?” Kyungsoo asked. Yoonhee just grabbed her basket before looking back at him. 

“I shall explain everything once we are in a safer location. We do not know who may be listening,” she said. She walked a few steps before turning around. “Get your baskets and let us go.” Kyungsoo picked up his baskets and they made their way home. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think about what happened and what his aunt might explain. 

When they arrived at their cabin, he and his aunt placed the three baskets of food in the kitchen before making their way into a room with a couch and a chair. The couch held the familiar twelve symbols embroidered onto it that his aunt never told him about while the chair had a large eccentric tree embroidered onto it. 

“Kyungsoo,” Yoonhee started as he sat on the couch and she sat in the chair. “Even though I am your relative, I am also a member of the Resistance.”

Kyungsoo gained a confused look on his face. “Resistance? What is it that you are fighting?” he asked, curious about the situation. 

“There is an evil being in the universe called the  _ Red Entity _ . Many years before the legends were created, the Red Entity created a Red Force to destroy the Tree of Life so it could take over the universe without interference,” she said, pausing as if to remember what happened next. “MAMA, the embodiment of the Tree of Life, created a group of twelve legends. Each had their own ability, such as yourself. It was not entirely enough as each passing battle grew harder. To help the legends, MAMA created the first resistance group of their home planet, Exo Planet. The resistance quickly spread and grew as the war grew in intensity. Though everything began to go downhill as the Red Force managed to kill all twelve legends,” Yoonhee paused and took a deep breath. Kyungsoo could see how much effort she was putting into saying this. “Even to this day the resistance still exists, their purpose to stop the Red Force and protect the reincarnation of the Legends of Exo from being killed before they were ready to defend themselves,” she finished. 

Kyungsoo looked at her, confusion still written all over his face. “Why are you informing me of this?” he asked. He was beyond curious and couldn’t fight the familiar feeling at what she was telling him. Maybe he read something similar in a book?

“After what I witnessed you do today, I can with full confidence confirm that you  _ are _ the reincarnation of D.O, the “King of the Earth” and the Strength of Exo,” Yoonhee replied, a smile on her face. Kyungsoo looked at her in surprise. He looked at his hands in contemplation. He was a legend that needed to protect the universe from the Red Force. If that was the case, he would need to start training almost immediately. He looked back at his aunt and nodded. 

“Please, help me train so I can protect everyone,” he requested politely. His aunt smiled before standing from the chair. 

“Then let us begin training,” she replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Dream

(Age:16)

D.O and Kai walked through the trees. Their path was lit by the golden glow of the floating lanterns. It was late into the night, nearly morning. The two of them were holding hands and D.O couldn’t be happier. Not only had they completed their official training, but MAMA had finally allowed them to be outside more often now that they had more control over their abilities. 

The two of them walked in silence for a minute before Kai stopped. D.O turned to ask what was wrong but stopped short when Kai placed a blindfold over his sight. “What are you doing?” D.O asked as he tried to take off the blindfold. “What is-” D.O was cut off. 

“Stop wriggling around. I have a surprise for you and I don’t want it to be spoiled,” Kai said as he moved D.O’s hands down to his. D.O walked in silence as Kai led him down the path. 

Kai stopped and D.O felt the blindfold being removed. He squinted at the sudden burst of light but quickly recovered as he heard a mixed shout of “Happy Birthday!” His vision cleared and he saw all his members standing in front of him. There was a cake and a banner above that read “Happy 18th Birthday D.O”. 

He was surrounded by them and couldn’t understand what they were saying. Though he got the gist of it when Suho spoke up loudly. “Congratulations on becoming a full-fledged adult, D.O,” the leader said. D.O smiled in happiness as the night turned into a blur. 

D.O found himself sitting on the edge of a fountain with Kai sitting next to him. They were staring at each other. D.O looked over the younger’s face and noticed the sparkle in Kai’s eyes. He was about to look away but was stopped as Kai surged forward and caught his lips. D.O sat in shock for a few moments before he closed his eyes and kissed back. He couldn’t feel happier than he did at that moment. 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He had tears streaming down his face as he remembered the dream. His aunt quickly entered the room as his sobs grew louder. 

“Kyungsoo? What happened?” Yoonhee asked as she brought the teen into her arms. Kyungsoo looked up at her and calmed his sobs to talk. 

“I was with them. It was my 18th birthday. The one I loved kissed me. I was so happy at that moment, but it is gone,” Kyungsoo replied, calming from his sobs. “I wish to have that happiness back and for me to be with the other legends once again,” Kyungsoo finished. 

“It will not be long now, Kyungsoo. We shall get a spaceship and you will see the other legends once more,” Yoonhee said, hugging Kyungsoo tighter in his time of weakness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Departure

(Age:18)

D.O sat in the living room. In just a few short hours he and Aunt Yoonhee would be stealing a ship from the docking bay. Only a few weeks ago the government had allowed transports from other worlds to share and upgrade technology. Just the day before his aunt told him about how MAMA would be calling each of the legends back to Exo Planet. He could already feel the pull from MAMA, although it was just barely there. 

D.O sighed as he thought about the plan Aunt Yoonhee had thought of. If they were found before D.O got away, they would be locked up. Aunt Yoonhee told him that he should only use his powers as a last resort until he had reunited with the other legends. 

So, there he was. Several hours after the sun had gone under the horizon. D.O stood outside the place holding all the spaceships. Aunt Yoonhee was standing next to him. 

“Goodbye, D.O. I hope you will come to visit when you are able,” Aunt Yoonhee said as she hugged D.O. 

“I hope too as well, Aunt Yoonhee. Farewell to you. Take care while I am gone,” he replied as they split up. 

“Why of course, dear,” she said before pausing for a few seconds. “Let us get on with the plan.” Aunt Yoonhee entered through the entrance as D.O went through an opened window.

D.O snuck through the halls, avoiding any guards that came near him. He stood in the shadows near the docking bay, waiting for his Aunt to start the distraction. 

“Please!” he heard Aunt Yoonhee shout. “You kind sirs must help me. My son is missing!” she cried out. D.O took this time to enter the docking bay as the guards were distracted by Aunt Yoonhee’s dramatics. 

He found the nearest ship and began the walk up when he heard Aunt Yoonhee’s loud acting. “He is gone! If I do not find him then I will have failed his father and the promise I agreed to. I was to never leave him!” she cried out once again. D.O nearly laughed as he turned to see her on her knees. 

He quickly entered the ship and closed the door, locking them behind him. He ran to the cockpit and began to start the engines and the thrusters. That was, unfortunately, when the alarms sounded.”Unauthorized Personnel,” a voice called from the audio of the ship. He turned off the speakers and turned on the thrusters as the bay doors began to slowly close. He sent the floating ship forward and outside just as the doors closed behind the craft. 

D.O let out a sigh of relief as he made his way out of the atmosphere. He expected there to be turbulence but found there was none. Once in space, he typed in the coordinates for Exo Planet and put the ship on autopilot. He was finally returning home. 


	10. Tao

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

“Math is a vital part of survival. Without it-” the trainer droned on. Zitao was so bored. Schooling was the worst part of his training. Especially the math bit of it. Math was just so hard because of how boring he found it. Who would even need to know more than basic addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division when they became adults? It didn’t help that he was the only kid on the base learning ahead of the others. He should be with other kids his age and building bonds. 

Zitao took a glance at the digital clock above the doorway of the room. He really wanted the class to be over, but it had just started. He could imagine it now. The time in the clock fast-forwarding and the drone of the robotic trainer speeding up as time went by faster. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again at the sound of the bell chiming. 

“That will be all for today. Tomorrow, we will be going over Science and Language Arts,” the robotic trainer said before rolling into the storage of robots. Zitao stood up from his seat and almost fell over. 

“What the heck?” he muttered to himself at the sudden exhaustion and strangeness of the situation. How did the time go by so fast? It didn’t make any sense to him. Zitao yawned as he walked to his resting quarters. He was too tired to think about it today, so he would sleep on it for now before actually experimenting the next day. 

Hours later, Zitao woke up to find the clock a few minutes after the time he would usually get up. He was currently sitting up in the bed, his full focus on the clock, and the passage of time. He imagined time moving faster and right before his eyes, the clock sped up. He stopped focusing and found himself an hour ahead of his clock. 

“Now this is what I call interesting,” Zitao said to himself. He was shocked out of his happiness by a knock at his door. He panicked as he remembered about being on time. So, he focused on going back in time to see if it worked. He had closed his eyes in his panic. When he opened them, the knock was gone and the clock was now an hour after he was supposed to sleep. 

He smiled at his discovery but it quickly faded away. If anyone else found out about his  _ gift _ he would be used and he would never have his freedom ever again. He went to sleep, slightly exhausted from using his ability. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Nightmare

(Age:16)

Tao ran through the streets of the city. He felt horrified as he saw the aftermath of the battle. Buildings stood shakily as the foundations continued to crumble. Several buildings had holes through them while others had collapsed completely. Tao stopped for a moment to catch his breath, but almost immediately coughed. The air was still thick with dust from the debris. 

When he caught his breath, he continued to run in the direction of Exo’s base. He needed to go back and warn them. They had been ambushed and most of the legends were killed in the fallout. The rest were majorly injured and currently dying. Lay had died healing Tao so he could go back to help them. 

He winced as a high pitched scream reached his ears. His eyes looked and the source to find a young girl sitting in front of a pile of debris. There was another person who was under the debris, but Tao could see that they were dead. He quickly looked away and sighed in sadness. Their war with the Red Force had finally reached near their home base. But now wasn’t the time for him to reminisce. He needed to go back and save everyone, but he needed to get back to their base. It would be the safest place for him to travel back. 

As Tao continued running, he noticed that the amount of bloody and dead people had begun to increase. He tensed as the sounds of screaming faded behind him. He turned a nearby corner and gasped as he slipped. When he touched what he slipped on he grimaced and wiped it off on his pants. It was wet and sticky, and very red. He sat up from his position on his back and froze as he saw what was before him. 

The area was open by around 100 feet and was covered in dead bodies and blood. Though what really made him freeze was the amount of Red Androids. He quietly backed away before running back around the corner, tripping on his way around the sharp turn. His eyes automatically closed as he landed face-first onto the ground. 

Zitao burst up in his bed, gasping for air. He felt tears at his eyes but held them back as long as he could. There were so many injured people, blood, and corpses all over the city. He felt a stray tear flow down his face and quickly wiped it away. 

He looked around the room he was in and was thankful that no one had entered his room while he was in that state. One thing that he learned from both lives was ‘No matter what, do not show weakness’. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and sighed. He wouldn’t be able to defeat the Red Force alone. He needed to find the other legends and soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Escape

(Age:18)

Tao ran through the dark halls of Militia Base Coldwood. Everyone had got to bed hours ago and as long as he stayed careful, he could escape without alerting the robotic trainers to come and retrieve him. He could feel the pull of MAMA calling him to come to meet the others. 

Tao skidded to a stop before placing his back to the wall. A small security squadron of 5 robotic trainers marched passed him, not noticing him at all. He looked around the corner and continued on his way to the hangar. He snuck his way into the opened door of the hanger and made his way to the closest ship. 

In this life, Tao wasn’t supposed to be taught how to fly a ship until he turned 19, but he had knowledge of another lifetime that he was going to be using to get to Exo PLanet. He entered the ship and made his way to the cockpit. Everything looked like it was in good condition to fly, so he sat in the pilot’s seat as he started up the thrusters. 

As he started the thrusters, the alarms began to sound. The annoyingly loud sound blared in his ears but he ignored it. Tao lifted the ship off the ground and made his way outside the hanger. There was no one to get in his way as he flew over the barren wasteland that his parents used to call home. He could see any sign of life or green out in the wilderness. 

Just as he was about to break free of the atmosphere, he got a transmission. He pressed a few buttons before two familiar figures appeared on the screen.    
“Zitao! What are you doing?” his mother asked, anger laced in her voice. His father stood beside his mother, looking just as furious. 

“Come back here this instant!” his father yelled. Tao took a glance at his father before he replied. 

“I’m doing what I need to do. It’s important and nothing you say or do will stop me from going through with this,” he replied calmly. The transmission began to crackle and glitch as he left the atmosphere. It went black and Tao found himself in space. Tao typed in the coordinates for Exo Planet, not looking back at his wartorn planet as he flew away. 


	11. Kai

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

The street was bustling with sounds as people walked under the hovering cars. The sun was out and there were only white wisps of clouds. Jongin was one of the ones walking down the crowded street. For the past two hours, he had been following a man with a tuxedo. He was planning to take the gold watch on the man’s wrist and sell it in the pawnshop. 

Jongin picked up the pace of his walk and ‘accidentally’ bumped into the man. He got a bit in front of the man. “Sorry! I’m in a rush!” Jongin called out before he continued to speed walk. He was about to make it around the corner, but internally froze when he heard a furious yell. 

“That kid stole my watch!” the man yelled. Jongin looked back as he began to run. There were at least three other people besides the man that were chasing him. They were all wearing tuxedos and fancy shoes. Jongin turned back around and began running through the people in the streets. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of people calling out after the people following him. Jongin took a glance behind him and saw the four men knocking down the people he had just dodged. 

Jongin turned the nearest corner and into an alley. There was a way through to the right, but he instantly skidded to a stop when he saw it was a dead end. “Shit!” he said before closing his eyes. He wished he was back home where no one could hurt him. He could see it now, the torn up couch and the rugged carpet. He could imagine his small kitchen and the rickety table and three chairs that were there. 

Suddenly, the voices were cut off and Jongin felt weightless for a split second. Then the weightless feeling was gone. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. “What? How did I get back here?” he asked himself as he found himself in his house. His eyes widened a moment before he placed his right hand in his pocket. He felt around and pulled out something. It was the gold watch that he stole a few minutes ago. 

Jongin sighed in relief. He could sell this in the pawnshop and help his two sisters pay for things. He smirked as he realized his new ability. He could use it to steal things more easily and he could get more money. Jongin placed the golden watch back into his pocket and made his way to the door. He had a watch to sell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Dream

(Age:15)

Kai walked out of the meeting room with Sehun by his side. Everything was finally done. The chores for the week and the bi-daily training were completed and now the two could finally talk. 

“So, you know how we’re trying to get with the person we have a crush on, right?” Sehun asked him. Kai looked at Sehun questioningly. 

“Yeah?” he questioned the younger. Sehun had a slight blush on his face as he continued. 

“What exactly is your plan for getting together with him-I mean them,” Sehun corrected himself as he looked to make sure the others weren’t listening in on their conversation. 

“Well, I’m not really sure. I’m thinking maybe I could confess on his birthday? If he really does like me back as you say, then it would make him even happier,” Kai confessed. His face grew red as he thought about confessing to the older but shorter male. “What about you,” he asked. 

“I’m just going to go and tell Luhan about my  _ undying  _ love and affection,” Sehun replied in a ridiculous tone. The two were silent for a second before bursting out laughing at his tone. 

“What are you guys talking about that’s so funny?” asked Baekhyun, making the two look over. There stood Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, and Luhan. Seeing the irony of their crushes standing with a couple next to them made them burst out laughing again. The two ignored the strange looks of confusion and amusement from the four of them.

Jongin opened his eyes to find that it was just a memory. The happiness from the dream left him as sadness took over. He wanted to find the other legends, find D.O. He sighed as he felt tears in his eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. He was going to work hard to get what he wanted and he would get what he wanted. Jongin  _ always  _ got the thing that he wanted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Departure

(Age:17)

“Bye!” Kai yelled to his two older sisters. 

“See you after work Jongin!” Min-young, the younger of his two older sisters called out, as the two of them walked out the door. Kai watched as the two closed the door behind them and he quickly teleported up to his room. Under his bed was a bag of food, water, a picture of his parents, sisters, and himself, and money he had collected over the years of stealing and pawning the items. 

He returned downstairs with a bit of his smoke and began the letter. 

“Dear Hwa-young and Min-young,

“I’m sorry that you have to hear about this from either this note, or the rumors, but I had to. Do you remember the stories Mom and Dad would tell us? About the 12 Legends? Well, they’re true. Especially the part about them being reborn in our time of great need. I would know. I’m the reincarnation of Kai. 

I know this won’t make sense, but she’s calling us to come home. Home to Exo Planet, the place where the legends and I were born. I might not see you ever again, but know that even with another lifetime of memories, I still love both of you because you’re my sisters. 

Also, the money is a gift from me to you. I got quite a lot over the years and I wanted to repay you as well. 

Goodbye, Jongin aka Legend Kai, the Prince of Teleportation”

Kai left the letter folded on the kitchen table and took out the money from the bag. He split it in half and placed the half for his sisters next to the letter and the rest back into the bag. 

He placed the bag on his bag and took a deep breath. He was about to pull one of the most dangerous stunts he had ever pulled. He was going to teleport by using an image from a photograph. He would just have to teleport into the shadows. 

He had spent the whole previous year practicing for this moment. Now, the pull of Mama had come and it was time for him to be reunited with the other legends. He closed his eyes and concentrated on reforming into the shadows of the rich sector’s spaceship docking bay. He felt the familiar split second of weightlessness and heard the poof from each time he teleported. Almost instantly, the feeling was gone and so was the poof sound of his smoke. 

When he opened his eyes, he found himself exactly where he wanted to be. He smirked in victory as a group of guards walked past him. As they passed him, he teleported onto the ramp of one of the shuttles. No one was around and the shuttle looked empty of life forms. 

Kai ran into the ship before anyone could see him and entered the cockpit. He placed his bag on the ground next to the pilot’s seat and began to click the several familiar buttons needed for the ship to take off. The ship lifted off the ground and he silently cheered. 

Though his triumph was short-lived as the alarms began to sound. “Damnit!” he cursed as he quickly maneuvered the ship out of the hanger and into the sky. 

“Warning: You are stealing the property of the High Council of Vlolis. If you do not return the ship immediately, there will be consequences,” a robotic female voice replied over the intercom. 

“Well, I need this ship more than you do!” Kai replied as he shut off the intercom. He started the thrusters and shot up into the atmosphere of Eilara. There was a slight turbulence, but it went away as he entered space. He entered the coordinates for Exo Planet and turned on the Autopilot. 

He leaned back in his chair and took out the picture of his parents and sisters. Kai felt his heart tighten a bit as he thought about the two women. He was leaving them there to defend themselves. He just hopes that they survive what was coming. 


	12. Sehun

Episode 1: The Discovery

(Age:12)

Sehun sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do! “Sehun!” his mother called from the Kitchen. “Why don’t you stop being a couch potato and play outside? I’ll call you inside later.”

“Okay, Mom!” Sehun said before he went into the backyard and laid in the grass. The sky was blue and there were enough white clouds in the sky for it to be a slightly cloudy day. Though it was a hot  _ summer _ day and Sehun felt like he was going to die. 

He wished that there was at least a slight breeze of cool air, but the weather forecast said that wind and rain wouldn’t be coming for another few days. He could imagine it now. A cool breeze coming through the yard and cooling him down from the sweltering heat. 

That was when he felt it. A cool breeze went through the backyard and cooled him a bit. He sat up in slight shock. He concentrated and thought about the air moving to create another breeze. He grew increasingly happy as the breeze came back. 

“Oh my god!” he murmured. Sehun found this to be strangely familiar to him. He thought about everything he knew and it reminded him about the local myth of the 12 legends. Around a thousand years ago, the 12 legends defended the planet from an evil being. 

There was Xiumin, the Prince of Ice. Luhan, the Telekinetic Prince. Kris, the Dragon Prince. Suho, the King of Water. Lay, the Healing Prince. Baekhyun, the Prince of Light. Chen, the Prince of Lightning. Chanyeol, the King of Fire. D.O, the King of Earth. Tao, the Prince of Time. Kai, the Teleportation Prince. Then finally, Sehun, the King of Air. 

There were history lessons of their battles. Though the thing that caught his interest was the final one. Sehun, the King of Air. That sounded similar to what had just happened. His name was Sehun and he just controlled the air!

“Sehun! Dinner’s ready!” he heard his mother call from inside. He stood up from his spot on the grass. 

“Coming, Mom!” he called back as he made his way inside the house. Today was the best day ever!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 2: Nightmare

(Age:15)

Sehun walked through the forest. He couldn’t take it anymore. “ _ Don’t train without someone else with you, Sehun. Don’t go off on your own, Sehun. Stay with one of us at all times, Sehun. _ Ugh! Why do they have to be so overwhelmingly protective? Nothing happens around here anymore!” Sehun complained. He breathed in and out as realization set in. He had just yelled at two of his members and then ran off. He didn’t really care. He needed a break from them anyway. Besides, nothing happens on partner patrol so nothing will happen on his little solo patrol. 

He entered the ruins on the western outskirts of the city. There was nothing here. Then he froze. Around 30 Red Androids were searching the area for life forms. Sehun quickly turned and ran as fast as he could. 

“Life form: Detected. Objective: Terminate,” he heard one of the Red Androids say before the rest followed suit. 

“Damn it!” Sehun cursed as he used his abilities to send him more to the right to dodge a beam that got too close. Not only was he being chased, but during the chase, he also realized that during his initial panic, he ran further into the ruins. Sehun quickly turned on his comlink that was in his right ear and heard the voices of the others enter his hearing. 

“Hard to deal with sometimes,” Tao’s voice could be heard. 

“That’s probably because we have abilities and the rest of the people born here don’t,” he heard Chen reply. 

“Hey, guys!” Sehun called into the comlink as he hid behind some ruins.

“Sehun? What are you doing on the channel?” Suho’s voice asked sternly. 

“I-shit!” Sehun tried to say but cursed as his hiding spot was destroyed. “Fuckin’ damn it!” he muttered before running again. “I kinda need some backup!”

“Sehun! Where are you!?” Suho yelled into the channel. 

“Western Ruins of the Cit-” Sehun was cut short as he felt a hot pain in his left shoulder. He screamed as the pain quickly set in. 

Sehun burst awake, sitting up in his bed. He was gasping for air as he held onto his left shoulder. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself in his bedroom. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar flash of pain in his shoulder. He sighed as he slowly calmed down. 

His memories had been getting worse, and he knew that soon enough he was going to have to start his search to find the other legends. This time, he wasn’t going to let any of them die because of the Red Force. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 3: Departure

(Age:17)

Sehun walked into the crowded ship hanger, his bag of supplies for the journey on his back. Despite how excited he felt, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. A few days ago he had someone from the darker parts of the city forge an ID for him. Sure he had a ship, but he wasn’t allowed to legally drive it for another few months. He couldn’t wait that long though. He could feel the pull of MAMA trying to bring him back to Exo Planet. 

Sehun stood in the line that would allow him to take his ship and leave. It was a long line, but that was probably because several families were going through security. He stood in the line for what felt like hours. “Next!” the man at the counter called. Sehun stepped forward to the counter. “Identification,” the man said. Sehun handed the ID to the man and watched as he typed a few things on the computer before he handed the ID card back to Sehun. “Next!”

Sehun quickly moved to enter his ship as he was allowed inside to where all the ships were held. He closed the door behind him before going into the cockpit. He relaxed as he placed his bag down and began to start the engines and the thrusters. He checked all the systems and smiled as he saw they were all working. 

He piloted the ship up and out of the hanger as he made his way out of the atmosphere. He managed to get to the upper atmosphere before a transmission came from the place he had just left. 

“Oh Sehun. Stop your ascent and return to the docking bay. You are underaged and unauthorized to pilot the ship. If you do not return, your ship will be tracked and your prison sentence will be increased,” a masculine voice said over the channel. Sehun laughed at the ridiculous demand. Did they really think he would return if they threatened him?

“No can do! I got things to do and places to see! So you can just fuck off!” he replied before he ended the transmission. As he did, he noticed that he had left the atmosphere of Camailia. 

Sehun quickly set the coordinates for Exo Planet and turned on the autopilot. He leaned back in his seat and sighed in relief. He was finally going to see the others. He was finally going home. 


End file.
